The bet
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: One drunken night in a bar Lucius and Severus make a bet on who can land the next male who comes through the door, in bed. What happens when that person is seventeen year old Harry Potter? AU a tad OOC, war ended sixth year warn slash HP/LM, HP/SS
1. the bet

Lucius did not usually do this. The Three Broomsticks was a bit below his usual standards. But he had been summoned to school for a meeting. Since the war ended he had been there more often. His son had started his senior year a few days before and with Narcissa gone he did not mind being at school more often. The war had ended only that past spring. Narcissa had been killed. He and his wife were never in love but they had been friends, almost like sister and brother in the last years. He mourned her loss as his son had. But for the first time in his life he was free. For the first time since he and Severus had become spies he had choices to make. Draco would finish in June and be out on his own. He knew his son was planning on law school. He had offered Draco and some of his friends his townhouse to live in. He was aware that Blaise and Harry were already considering. The governors had wanted him to take over teaching DADA. But he was busy enough with his company and wanting to have a life. Besides Remus had taken the job again to be close to Harry whom he had adopted since the war ended.

Severus kept telling him it was time to let his hair down. Draco was seventeen. Lucius needed to let loose. Lucius had definitely laughed at that. Severus was one to talk. His old friend had not even had a date since school. Severus always had some excuse. But Lucius decided if his brother was going to force him to let his hair down then it was fair game with his brother as well. They both needed to spice up their social lives that was for sure.

Lucius tipped back the last of his fire whiskey and motioned for another glass. "It is quite depressing sitting here with you on a Friday night.

Severus smirked. "Better then home alone knocking them back. Besides what am I not your type?

Lucius returned the smirk. They both knew Lucius was bi. And Severus was most definitely gay. But they were brothers. They had been through far too much. One did not suffer through days of torture to take the mark and not come out close. They had already had been best friends before. But no brothers could have been closer. The very thought of the two of them being together was enough to make them both laugh. Severus was a bit tipsy and almost fell out of his chair from it.

Lucius looked around. "How about a bet? Say a hundred galleons on which ever of us can lay the next man who walks through that door first?"

Severus smirked. "A bit rich for my blood but I guess you're always saying I should touch some of that Prince estate of mine. You're on."

They both knew Severus must be really drunk. Or planning on some potion. For Severus was a fool if he thought he would charm someone quicker then Lucius. He really had made a bad snake. He was neither a pureblood nor a charmer. But deep down Lucius knew even in his drunken haze that Severus was just trying to work on him and get him to start having fun and move on. He reminded his brother that he was mourning a sister and not the love of his life. Even Draco told his dad he should get out there and have some fun. Both Lucius and Narcissa had been faithful to their wedding vows out of respect to each other. They had not shared a bed though since Draco was conceived. They had known they had to have an heir for the family and when Draco was born there had been no need.

They both watched the door. They knew they were likely going young. Seventh years could leave campus evenings and weekends. They had agreed that of course the person had to be at least a seventh year. Severus even as a teacher could have a relationship with a student even sexual if they were of age.

Severus almost dropped his drink when Hagrid was the next male to walk through the door. "Either we go for second or this is going to be the longest bet ever.

Lucius needed a pat on the back as he was choking on his whiskey. "I agree. We did not see him enter. Not at all."

The thought of that was enough to churn stomachs for both of them. They were watching the doors intently. It seemed it was a bit early in the evening. They were about to get up and leave when a group of guys from the school came in and the first two through the door made both men both smirk and share a look. One was of course off limits as it was Draco, son to one and godson to the other. But both their eyes went to his companion, his girlfriend Pansy on his other side. Having undergone a transformation that summer, losing the glasses and growing his hair out, having become the incredibly rich little lord in his own right, they could not believe their luck. This might be more fun then either of them had been counting on from the start.

Lucius shook hands with Severus to seal the bet and smiled over his newest glass of fire whiskey. "Harry Lupin, this could be fun."

Author note:So I hope you are enjoying my new story so far and since I have not decided yet you can help me choose /Severus 2. Harry/Lucius


	2. the request

Severus knew Lucius was confidant he had it in the bag. And Severus could not deny he probably did. Lucius was good looking, rich and charming. Severus was one of the above. Well that was if he ever touched his family money. And that was the one thing likely not to impress Harry. He did not seem to be one to be interested in such. But he didn't have too. He had come into his title as Lord Potter and the full Potter inheritance on his birthday which might only be comparable to the Prince money but Harry had also inherited the massive Black estate which alone rivalled Lucius. Draco had definitely lost the top spot for rich kids in school especially since Harry was no longer a trust fund child. He had decided as he had become Lord Potter-Black that when he was adopted he had taken on Lupin as a last name. Many were surprised when that hit the papers. Remus was a werewolf and from a minor pure blood family, it was unthinkable to many for one to take his last name instead. But again Severus saw it as a reason he knew money would not impress Harry or power.

They had something in common. Many wondered why he had not reverted to Prince when he inherited his title. Snape had after all been the name of his abusive muggle father. But Prince was also the last name of a family that disowned both his mother and beloved Aunt. He took the title and money when his Uncle died but few knew other than Lucius. He was a professor and in the summer did potions for the hospital. He could more then support himself. And Spinner's End would always be home for him. He thought that if he was looking for a long term romance it might work to his advantage. But he was not. He was trying to charm Harry into bed with him and they had a long history of being at each other's throats even though they had managed a slight truce since the war.

He watched Harry in his last class of the day. He and Draco had been partnered for the past two years. He had to admit Harry had definitely grown into his looks. He definitely gave the two late marauders a run for their money in looks from both sexes. Especially now he had shoulder length hair instead of the messy mop.

Draco must have noticed how he was staring at Harry for he smirked. "Professor Snape is there something wrong with our potion?"

Severus shook his had as he came their way and made a show to examine their potion. "Not at all Draco. It seems perfectly brood. Perfect score for both of you."

Harry had really com into his own in potions thanks to working with Draco. He had known Harry had only taken it because he had once planned to be an auror. He knew Harry's plans had changed. With the war over he was not looking at being an auror and was considering a position with Gringotts like Bill did.

He watched as the students were packing up and he stopped Harry. "Would you mind staying behind for a few moments Mr Lupin?"

Harry shared a look with Draco and shrugged. "Of course Professor. I do not have another class this afternoon."

Draco was shooting him an odd look as he headed from the classroom. He had obviously seen how his Uncle was eying Harry during class. Harry seemed oblivious. Or at least he was not showing any sign of having noticed at all. Harry packed up his things but he remained put in the classroom. He definitely was not sure what he was going to say to Harry and was happy that the other students were taking their sweet time to leave the classroom.

Harry looked at the man. He had not been so oblivious to the looks. Draco had actually joked he thought his godfather was eying Harry up at the bar the other night. Harry had denied it. Severus Snape was not going to be looking at James' Potter's son. But Pansy had agreed with her boyfriend. And it seemed they might be right. He watched Severus and knew he was trying to com up with an excuse for keeping Harry. Harry smiled inwardly. This could be a bit of fun h thought. He had definitely let his hair down since the war had ended. It was likely the influence of the snakes Hermione always told him. Ron was still a bit grumpy about his new friends.

Severus finally found his voice. "I have noticed you have been doing quite well and I could use an extra hand for a potion this weekend. I thought you'd like....."

Harry smiled. "The wolf's bane potion? I have not forgotten the full moon is in a few days time. I appreciate you making them for my Dad and will help."

Severus was trying to hide a smile. He was not sure what he could do but a few days of private lab time could definitely come in handy. Harry took his leave promising to come Saturday morning. He was not at all surprised to find Draco still waiting for him. They waited till they were well out of range, heading for the heads' apartments for Harry was head boy and he and Hermione had apartments as heads. He told Draco what happened.

Draco nudged him in the ribs. "I told you my Uncle was looking at you in the bar the other night. So are you really going to go to the potions lab with him?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "You're always telling me I need to have some more fun and I have a feeling this could be some fun.

Nudged in the ribs by Draco he was glad his friend did not have a problem with it. Draco assured him he did not. He thought it would be hilarious if Harry and his Uncle hooked up. He knew Harry was still a little virgin, though h had spent plenty of time in the alcoves since he had come out. He thought Harry could definitely use some loosening up and his Uncle needed some as well. But it seemed the surprises kept coming for as Harry joined the snakes as he did sometimes for dinner, Ginny there as well for she was dating Blaise, he was surprised when an owl arrived for him for the post came in the morning, especially when it dropped a rose in his plate.

Draco laughed for he knew it definitely had not com from Severus. "It seems you have a secret admirer. Or there is someone you haven't told me about."


	3. the lab

Saturday morning Harry found himself in Severus' office. He knew they would be using the private lab and not the classroom. Harry had been up most of the night before talking with Draco and Blaise. Harry groaned as even Vince and Greg were brought in on it. Greg was gay as well. Even among the purebloods it was common. Wizards could get pregnant and so it was much more accepted than among muggles. Harry had realized that when he had com out of the closet. He was laughed at for being so nervous about such things. He had known Charlie was but Remus had admitted to being gay. He and Sirius had been involved before his death. Harry had not told anyone other then Draco. But Blaise seemed to have his suspicions about who it was and Pansy had of course guessed in the bar. The other two were not in potions so they had not seen any of the looks and had detention so they had not been at the bar that night either.

Severus looked up from his book at him. He sent an appraising look at Harry. It was the weekend so Harry was not in his uniform. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and shirt which left little to be imagined. He wondered if the boy suspected something for he was causing a reaction in Severus already. He had to try and think other thoughts right now. But he had seen the rose Harry had received t dinner the night before and he had no doubt of course that it had come from. He knew Lucius was going to start making his move. And if Severus had any chance of winning he needed to take advantage of the fact he was t school with Harry.

He led Harry into his potions lab. "I was happy you decided to come and work with me. I know potions is not your favourite but you have shown such potential."

Harry smiled at him. "You definitely gave me some good incentive." And after putting on his apron with an odd look. "I mean helping my dad and all."

Severus had to hide a groan a bit s Harry slid by in front of him close enough that Harry rubbed up against him. He could not deny he wanted to sink into that ass. He could not even deny he had wanted it before this bet. He almost reached out to touch Harry but he reminded himself the boy would just go running from the room. Harry definitely had no idea what he was thinking. And he knew he had to be smart about this.

Harry smirked for he had intentionally rubbed up against the man. He had thought to encourage some touching but the man definitely did not seem to get the clue. He went to work on the potion with the man and worked through lunch. He could feel the man's eyes on him the entire time. Severus invited him through for dinner.

Severus' hand brushed the front of Harry's crotch when he helped Harry with his apron. "Sorry about that."

Harry smirked and took the hand and placed it right back firm this time. "I'm not."

Severus was surprised but he took the chance and gently caressed Harry's fine cock. He drew the young body against his and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and Harry's lips parted to let his tongue invade his mouth. But Harry drew away from him after a few moments. He saw a bit of a mischievous glimmer in the green eyes and there was something abut the smirk on his face.

Harry surprised him heading for the office. "I forgot I was supposed to meet Draco for dinner. We might have to do this again."

Severus groaned as the boy left and muttered under his breath. "Tease." He wondered if Harry was aware of the bet or if he was just having some fun.

Harry almost headed back into the lab. He was definitely responding to Severus. But he decided to let the man stew for a bit. If Severus didn't think he had noticed the man's stiffening cock he was definitely a fool. And Harry could not deny his own was as well. He could not deny he could see allowing the man to take him off to bed but he wanted to ply with him a bit longer. And he was starting to wonder about the rose. Both he and Draco knew the rose had not come from Severus. He was a bit curious about who the second person could be. He had never even had one guy interested in him and now he had two. Well he assumed it was another guy. The school knew where his interest lay. But the only gift he had received from an admirer was a Valentine's card second year from Ginny. She had thankfully stopped crushing after him before he came out of the closet and was happily involved with Blaise.

Draco was waiting for him near the entrance to his apartment with Hermione. He had not been lying when he said it. Draco and the guys were going out tonight. He had not decided if he was going. Draco had been about to leave. He had wondered if Harry would be staying behind.

Harry led him in where he noticed Hermione was not there. He told Draco what was happening. "I think I could have a bit of fun with this."

Draco was laughing as he followed Harry to his room. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to spend the evening. I am surprised you pulled yourself away."

Harry shrugged and could not deny that he had a hard time at it. But he was having fun and he would let the man dangle. Draco knew Harry had his mind also on who ever had sent him the rose. Any comment was cut off when they came into Harry's room and found a bouquet of white roses lying on his bed. This time there was a note on the bed which simply read. 'I will see you tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks for dinner.'

Harry showed Draco the note. "I definitely think I might have to go into town for dinner tomorrow, if only to find out who this is."


	4. the roses

Harry was a bit confused and nervous. He definitely was up for a date; he enjoyed playing with Severus in the lab. But there was something about this that just seemed so odd. He had no idea who he was meeting, just where and when. He knew he could be sensible and not go at all but he had to admit he was far too curious. Besides who ever was sending the roses had taken quite a bit of effort. And he had no idea how to contact them and say no. He knew reasonably he did not have to refuse to go since they had not actually invited, they had just told him to come. But he was definitely intrigued and there was something about the thought of making Severus jealous which made him smile. He could just see the man if he was kissing or with another man. He knew the man was definitely attracted to him and he could see it being so much more fun. He kept picturing Severus as he was getting ready for the diner.

Draco came to help him get ready for it. He knew what Harry was thinking. Sometimes they both found it funny they had not even been friends that long, Draco definitely read his mind better then Ron seemed to be able to do. He and Ron were still good friends but Ron was still not hot on the snakes and considering he still called them Death Eaters when he got upset they were not exactly fond of him either. Ron had started dating Hannah Abbot the end of last year and he spent more time with her. Unlike Hermione who was like Draco usually trying to hook him up with someone, Ron was different. He was fine with Harry like Charlie being gay but he did not have any intention of playing gay match maker. Harry often thought it a bit funny that the muggle born took him being gay easier.

Draco was trying to get Harry to sit still so he could braid his hair for him to keep it under better control. He was thinking along the same lines as Harry. He thought it might make his Uncle jealous. But he liked the idea of Harry and his Uncle together, thought it a bit hot, and thought it would encourage his Uncle to act.

Hermione appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Enough primping over there, or you are going to be late for this mysterious dinner or you claim."

Harry smirked and threw the note at her. "If you can guess who that is you're better then me. Remind me to talk next time you are preparing for a date with Viktor."

They had been surprised that summer when Viktor had shown up at the Burrow. He had signed with a team here in the UK and knew Hermione would be at the Burrow. It seemed he had pretty good timing. Hermione and Ron had broken up t the end of the last school year, just unable to make it work. They were still friends but sometimes Harry wondered if it was he who kept them together. Hermione and Viktor had kept in contact since fourth year but had not seen each other. He had taken her on a few dates in the summer and Harry knew with time they were going to get more serious.

The two of them walked him off to the gates. By the time Harry had got to the Three Broomsticks he was as nervous as hell. He had no idea who he was meeting. He knew this could have been some kind of joke.

Madam Rosemerta came over to him as he entered and handed him an envelope and white rose. "I was told to give you these when you came in."

Harry took the envelope from her and smelled the rose. "Is he here?"

She just walked away so he opened the envelope. He found nothing in it except a key which he realized belonged to one of the hotel rooms up above the tavern. There were some other businesses which had opened in town as the population had grown ten fold since the war, and the Three Broomsticks had opened a few rooms for customers or families from the school to stay. Harry was not sure what he was doing and for a moment he almost turned around to leave but he headed up the stairs and unlocking the door he found a room filled with roses and candles and dinner but before he could see anyone he felt a blindfold over his eyes.

A warm voice responded when he started to struggle. "I want you to have dinner with me with an open mind before you know who I am. Nothing else."

Harry found himself led over to the table. "I am all up for interesting dates but you know this will make eating slightly hard."

The other man chuckled and it seemed like that had been part of his plan. Harry found himself being fed dinner. Though he found it a bit odd he could not deny that the man had definite good taste in fine wine and even lobster. He had drunk a few glasses of wine and was starting to feel it when he was drawn from the chair and led to the bed where he was lowered against the mattress where a hungry set of lips went to his. They almost pulled back but Harry put his hands up and entwined in long silky hair and he delighted when he felt the other man's tongue slide in his mouth but he drew away.

The other man chuckled at his pout and fed him a chocolate dipped strawberry instead. "I don't take advantage of drunken little boys, at least not on the first date."

Harry smiled when he heard that. "First date hmmm.....does that mean there will be a second date my mystery man?"

The man said it was up to him and after one more strawberry he helped remove the blindfold. Harry stared in shock as Lucius Malfoy was there feeding him another strawberry. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, was his secret admirer? Now this was definitely going to be interesting to say the least. He wondered what Draco would say. He was good about his Uncle but his dad would likely be a different story. He could only imagine Severus' face if he knew Harry was seeing Lucius as well.

Lucius' eyes sparkled as he fed Harry another, Harry feeling a bit odd lying in bed with him. "So now you know my secret, will you have a second date?"


	5. the question

"So now you know my secret will you have a second date with me?" Lucius asked, his silver eyes dancing with delight

Harry stared at the man in utter shock, surely this was some kind of joke or he had fallen and bumped his head and was having some kind of odd dream. But why would he be dreaming of Lucius Malfoy? Okay his body had definitely been responding to the kisses and the night definitely had been romantic. But that was before he knew who it had been. If this was a dream he would not have been fantasizing about Draco's dad, he should be thinking about Severus. Merlin he had just been trying to encourage Severus to feel him up and now he was practically in bed with his best friend.

He could only imagine what Draco would say. Draco had been good about his Uncle but his dad was another matter. And he was still trying to make sense of what was going on between himself and Severus for that matter. And Merlin only knew what his father would think of either relationship.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I will be the one to tell Draco if that is what you are worried about, and he will hex me not you. Please say we'll do it again."

Harry could not deny he wanted the man to continue touching him. "I have kind of been seeing......well not really seeing but there is someone else that I am......."

Lucius cut him off with a long hard kiss, Harry's mouth opening once again to allow the man's tongue to slide inside of his mouth. Lucius of course knew who it was though he had little doubt that Severus had not even got this far. Harry could not have initiated it, or so he thought though he was wrong about that. But he was not about to lose the bet to his brother. It was not about the money for he had given his son a bigger weekly allowance then that. And it was more then just the competition to beat his brother. It would not have been much of a contest in his mind. He wanted this young man. He wanted to taste him and touch him, he wanted to sink into his fine ass and be with him over and over again. His body responded ever since Harry had come in that door. It was taking very ounce of self control not to.

But he was enjoying the chase and he wanted Harry to want it as much as he did. He knew his little love was a bit tipsy. Maybe a bit more then tipsy. And he had been honest when he had said he did not take young men to bed when they were drunk. At least not on the first date. He wanted there to be no doubt that harry was willing.

Lucius ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. "I can deal with competition my lion, I find it more exciting. Don't worry I won't get too jealous."

Harry smirked at him. "You might if you knew who it was."

Nibbling on Harry's ear he whispered. "I wouldn't care if you were dating an entire professional quidditch team, I always get what I want and I want you."

Harry groaned as the man continued hi attack on his ear and moved to his neck. Lucius might not be willing to fuck him when he was so drunk but the man did seem to have a very thin line of how far he would go or not go when Harry was drunk. And on their first date. Lucius finally drew away when he noticed Harry was growing slightly hard in his pants and h knew if he did not stop now, that neither of them would be able to stop it.

Lucius ran a hand along his cock. "Now you have not answered my question my little lion, are you and I going to have another date in the future?"

Harry pressed himself almost unconsciously against the hand. "Merlin....yes."

Lucius pulled him back in for one more hard kiss before he pulled Harry up and out of bed. He pressed a potion to Harry's mouth explaining it was not a hang over potion as Harry did not have one yet but it would clear his mind enough that he could pass for nearly completely sober. He obviously could not walk his little lion to his front door and he thought that it would be easier to date Harry in the future if his lion did not fall in the lake and drown on his way back to the castle. Harry pouted when he was escorted up towards the school but Lucius pulled him into one long last hard kiss.

He drew away from Harry. "If you want I can handle my son and any questions. I will send an owl telling you of our plans for next weekend.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Who says that I am available to go out with you next weekend?"

Lucius laughed and headed off back towards town. Harry knew the Malfoys well enough to know neither father nor son took no for an answer often and when they did they didn't take it easy at all. Draco had got his one track mind from someone and it definitely seemed to be his father. Lucius had known Harry did not have a quidditch game this early in the year and he would take his little lion out Saturday night as Harry had his weekend morning practices on Saturday. He did not want to have an excuse to have to bring his little lion home too soon.

Harry was glad for the potion for he knew he would never have made it back to the castle and his rooms without looking like an idiot. As it was his head still felt a bit fuzzy as he headed for the dorms. He was happy to find that Hermione was not home yet for he was not sure how to explain this to anyone. He headed into his bathroom and took a shower but when he got out it seemed his luck of having no one he needed to answer to had run out.

Draco was sitting on the end of his bed twirling one of the roses in his hand. "Come on and spill it. Who was the mysterious man who had decided to seduce you?"


	6. the answer

Harry looked at Draco and wondered if he should at the very least take out his wand for he was not sure how his friend would take this. He had been laughing and joking when it had come to his Uncle. Hell he and Pansy had encouraged Harry to see if Severus was interested and see where it would go. Only Draco had known though it had gone the next step. But this was a different matter all together, this was Draco's father and he knew Draco and his dad were extremely close. He reminded himself that Draco and his uncle were as close if not closer because of the years during the war when his dad could not be there for him. His head was spinning and it had nothing to do with all of the alcohol that he had ingested.

Draco was laughing internally as he watched his best friend with this. He had his suspicions about who had sent the roses. He had seen his Uncle at the bar but his dad had also been there and while Pansy and Harry may have missed it, he had seen his dad's eyes on Harry as well. His father was a bit less obvious about it, likely as he could hold his alcohol better then his brother could. He was not sure what kind of game his dad and his Uncle were playing but it seemed Harry was playing it back. He just hoped Harry would not get hurt in all of this, for he knew his dad and Uncle were far more experienced in this.

Harry stuttered. "Draco it was kind of your......."

Draco laughed out loud when Harry could not finish and trailed off. "My dad? I kind of had a feeling about it. I mean those two were all eyes on you at the bar."

Harry stared at him in shock and Draco knew that Harry was trying to make sense of his reaction. Oh he knew his friend well enough to know that Harry was wondering why Draco was not hexing him. Draco had to admit he found it a bit odd to say the least that Harry was dating both his Uncle and his father, but he shrugged that off. The only thing which would really bother him was if Harry was hurt by either of them or both of them. He hoped both his Uncle and his dad had enough sense that they would not hurt Harry. Severus and Harry's adopted dad were friends, rebuilding it since the war, and Lucius knew how close his son and Harry had grown as well, and he prayed that would be enough.

Harry slumped down on the bed. "I don't get this. I thought it was insane enough that your Uncle was hitting on me but now your dad is trying to seduce me."

Draco smirked. "Please no detail thank you. You remember one of them is my Uncle and the other one is my father. I might hex you if you give m any details."

Though he did not give Draco detail of the physical contact he did tell Draco what had happened with both men. Draco was not surprised by either man. His Uncle was more honourable in some ways and he laughed when Harry told him he had to encourage his Uncle along the way though he groaned when Harry went a bit deeper then he promised to stop at. His dad he would have suspected no less from.

Draco sighed. "I have a feeling it might be a bit of a game between the two of them Harry. I mean this all started after they were in the bar. I don't want you hurt."

Harry nodded. "I had a feeling that thy might. I mean your dad seemed to know there was someone else and he told me he was not jealous of his competition."

Draco was a bit surprised at how well Harry was taking it, he was not sure he would have. Harry was so new to this dating thing and he would have thought Harry would be hurt that the two men who were pursuing him were looking at it like some kind of ham. Harry seemed to be willing to look at it as the same thing but he worried that Harry's lack of any real kind of experience might hurt him in the long run.

Draco pressed. "Harry I don't want you to get too invested in it. I mean I don't think either of them would mean to hurt you but I don't know how serious it would...."

Harry cut him off this time. "I am just having fun with them like I said with your Uncle. I know the likely hood of a future with either man is nearly a joke. I promise."

Draco knew Harry seemed to believe that but he was worried about his friend. He was worried because Harry had such an amazing heart and he trusted people a lot. It amazed him how Harry trusted people considering what he had been through when he was growing up but he did. And he would hate for Harry to get hurt by either his dad or his Uncle. He thought they would not intentionally hurt Harry but they might assume Harry was into the game as much as they were and not realize it.

Draco got up. "I'll let you get to bed Harry but please be careful with them both. I don't want to hex my Dad or Uncle and I really don't want to see you get hurt."

Harry looked at him. "Thanks Draco but I promise I know what I am doing. I know they are playing a game with me and I am not going to let myself get hurt."

As he left the room Draco could not help but feeling that Harry was setting himself up for a broken heart. He actually thought it would be cute if his dad or his Uncle were involved with Harry for real and there was a future, though having Harry as a stepfather or n Uncle would take some getting used to. But he knew the two men were up to something and he was sure or at least he felt like it, it was not simply the two men being interested in Harry. There was more to this. He found himself at his Uncle's door instead of heading home to Gryffindor and the man opened his painting after a few moments.

He simply said before he turned and left. "I don't know what kind of game you and Dad are playing with him, but don't hurt him. Harry deserves better."


	7. the Lupins

Severus had been taken by surprise when his godson had come to talk to him the night before, well spoke one sentence and left. He would have followed Draco into Slytherin and demanded he explain but he had been too much in shock. He had been surprised enough Draco knew about him but his dad was another matter all together. Draco knew him better then anyone other then Lucius and sometimes perhaps better and he knew from the day in potions class that Draco had seem the way that he had been looking at Harry but he never thought that Harry would have told him more. Harry blushed easily at such talk and Severus would have thought he would be scared of being hexed by Draco for it though Severus knew his godson better then that. Draco saw Harry like a little brother in a way thought only six weeks older then he was, and he would not think twice of hexing his dad or Uncle if either thought of hurting Harry.

Severus' mind flashed with the face of Harry and he could not deny he had been thinking of him since the previous weekend. He could not deny the boy was getting to him seriously and not just physically either. The boy was not as innocent in this as Draco seemed to make him out as. Harry had definitely been encouraging him and he had little doubt Harry had been too pure on his date with Lucius either. But he reminded himself Harry was still seventeen and Remus was his dad, and he had cared about the man for a long time now.

He was working in his potions lab as always when the door opened. He was expecting one of the two Malfoys. He thought either Draco would be coming to talk after last night or Lucius would be there to brag about how his date had gone the night before. He was surprised to find Remus standing there.

He motioned for his old friend to come into the potions lab. "Is there something I can do for you Remus? It is unusual except when you need your potion."

Remus had of course gone through the full moon a few days before. "No. I was unable to sleep and have been up for a few hours. I thought I'd come to talk."

Severus shrugged and placing his potion in a stasis for a time he led Remus off into his apartments. For a moment his mind went to Harry who he had been thinking about all morning and had to make sure to keep to a simple potion to make sure he did not pull a Neville and blow up his potions lab. But Remus and he had once been true friends and though the war had created tension between the two of them he had missed it.

Remus looked at him as he accepted some tea. "You know ever since I adopted Harry I have been thinking about Lils so much, and the three of us those first years."

Severus smiled. "Lucius thought I was crazy, I already had enough problems with the Slytherins being a half blood, befriending a muggle born and a lion."

They shared a laugh, few people knowing Remus was a werewolf when he was in school, the marauders not even knowing for some years. Lily and Severus had sat by his infirmary bed after every full moon. The night James had tricked him into the shrieking shack had not been because he had not known Remus was a werewolf, he had known since the first full moon thy were at school. James had told him Lucius had taken a bet to go in and he had believed them. Even back then his friend had been one who liked to take risks and had never been one to back down from a bet of any kind.

As they talked over tea Severus felt himself laughing more then he had in a long time even with Lucius. Lucius and he were brothers, meaning they scrapped like brothers when they disagreed as well. There was always something different about Remus.

Remus eventually got up. "I should go and get some marking done. I am sorry to take you away from your potion, I hope I did not mess it up or anything."

Severus led him to his painting. "I was distracted anyways and I enjoyed the company. I would not be opposed to doing it again. I missed talking."

Assuring Severus he felt the same way Remus slipped away and Severus turned back towards his potions lab. Okay so maybe it was odd he was trying to bed the adopted son of a man he once considered among his closest friends. But he could not deny he wanted either Lupin in his life. He was surprised when he found that his lab had been invaded again by another Lupin, this time the one he had been thinking about all morning. Harry had come through the door Remus had left opened but he had closed it off and warded it.

Harry was leaning against the counter and if anything his pants seemed to have got tighter. "So did you tell my dad you had another Lupin on your mind?"

Severus advanced across the room and drew him in for a long hard kiss, before pulling away. "I am breathing aren't I? How was your date?"

He could see the surprise dancing in Harry's eyes but it was not long lived and he wondered if Harry was aware of the bet going on between the two. Draco's words rung through his head once again. But he thought Harry would have likely slapped him if he knew there was a bet to see who could bed him first.

Harry ran a teasing tongue along his lips. "Are we going to talk about Lucius all afternoon or are you going to take me into your rooms?"

Severus nibbled along his ear a little bit but pulled away not before whispering. "I don't bed before a first date, I do have some standards little one."

Not responding first Harry dragged him back in for a kiss and he was surprised when he found his hand placed on the front of Harry's pants once again and while it took every ounce of restraint not to unbuckle the pants and take the fine cock, he could not stop his hands from exploring the fine hard cock. For a moment Harry's hands went to his cock and he groaned for Harry was not stroking but reached out and groped him quite clearly.

Harry drew away and headed for the door but looked back at him. "Then you better be taking me out for dinner soon because I have plans with Luc on Saturday."


	8. the crasher

Severus knew Harry had a point but he was still not sure about this if he was honest with himself. Harry was not the only Lupin who was on his brain. Spending time with Remus had reminded him so clearly of the friendship that he thought he had lost. There had been times he had hoped for more than friends. Remus had always been there for him, even when he took the mark; he helped him become a spy. The werewolf in Remus had made it hard to be friends publically and the marauders but the war was over and Remus was the only marauder left. He told himself his concern about how Remus would react if he knew about Harry and Severus was concern only over losing a friend he had worked hard to get back into his life finally. And that was part for he knew that Remus was over protective of his son and he would likely tear apart anyone even in his human form who threatened the safety or the happiness of his cub. But he kept thinking about Remus when ever he thought about Harry and he wondered if there was another reason for it. He was extremely attracted to Harry and he could not deny he definitely wanted to bed his little lion but he found himself reluctant to do so, both because of Remus and because of Draco warning him not to hurt Harry.

But he was having a date with Harry on Friday night. He would have preferred Saturday as Harry had quidditch practice Saturday morning but Lucius had already claimed it. But he at least had Harry the night before he was going to be with Lucius and while he knew Lucius was groaning that it meant he could bed Harry first Severus was not sure he would take Harry to bed, not his first night. Merlin the words of his nephew and his friendship with Remus were going to his head. Harry had practically begged him to take him to bed, but for some reason something kept holding back Severus in his mind from taking the next step.

He decided not to head for Hogsmeade but invited Harry for dinner in his rooms that night. Harry had smiled when he had made the suggestion and there was something about the look on Harry's face which made him aware of how close they would be to his bedroom. Harry arrived right on time.

Harry smiled as he came into the apartments and pulled him down into a long hard kiss. "How about we skip with dinner and go straight for the dessert."

Severus laughed. "I always knew there was a reason you never topped in potions, you have no patience. I said no bedding before a date and that includes dinner."

Though Harry pouted Severus drew him in for one more long tender kiss and then brought him over to the table and pushed him down into a chair. Severus had ordered some fine steak and potatoes; something that was not usually served at school other then for feasts but that he knew was Harry's favourite food. The smile definitely confirmed that and since Harry was of age he had brought some wine as well.

Harry looked at him as Severus poured him another glass of wine "Trying to get me drunk are you? Easier to get me in bed or trying to help your team win?"

Severus put down the bottle. "Well it might be easier for Slytherin to win if Gryffindor's seeker broke his neck but I thought it just might loosen you up a bit."

Under the table Harry's hand had reached across and ran up between his legs and Severus tried to hide a groan as the young fingers caressed the fine cock. Severus was reluctant to and it took everything in him to stop Harry but he used his wand to start up the music and drew Harry into his arms for a dance instead. He could feel Harry was indeed a bit of a light weight and had gone a bit tipsy dancing with him. His hands strayed to the fine tight ass and he could not get his mind off of sinking into the ass and he could feel himself growing hard from just the thoughts of it. And his hardening cock had not gone unnoticed by Harry.

Harry drew away from him a bit and looked up into his eyes. "We have had inner and danced and it seems your body is agreeing with me, time for dessert."

Severus chuckled and scooped Harry up off the ground. "Well never say I was one to argue with that logic."

Harry found himself deposited on the ground in the bedroom and his hands went to Severus' shirt buttons after encouraging the older man to do the same. Severus ran an admiring hand over the fine rock hard chest, happy his little one was a quidditch player. He tilted Harry's head up to get a better aim for a long drawn kiss, not having to tug on the lip to encourage the mouth to open for his, his tongue sliding in the young mouth. His hands ran along the fine chest, fingering the nice pink nipples, squeezing and massaging them until they grew nice and hard.

He had moved to Harry's ever so sensitive earlobes eliciting a deep throated moan from Harry which continued when his mouth continued a long drawn out path down his neck, he felt Harry's hands on his belt undoing the buckle o it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Severus kissed him tenderly when the knocker was not going away. "I will send Draco off, maybe draw us a bath."

Harry pouted but he nodded and Severus headed for his door but was surprised when he found Lucius on the doorstep instead. He had known Draco had been concerned about Harry but he had never expected Lucius to come. It was playing dirty even for his friend to come during a date.

Lucius leaned against the doorframe. "I had an interesting conversation with my son about playing games with Harry. Did you tell my son about our little bet?"

Severus heard the bath water running so he looked at Lucius. "Of course I didn't. He thinks the two of us are just interested in the same guy and having fun."

Neither of them had noticed Harry standing in the doorway of the bedroom or that he had gone across to the door to the potions lab. Severus was glaring at Lucius who quite clearly knew he had a date with Harry that night. He knew what would happen if Harry knew there was a bet to see who could seduce him into the bed the fastest. It was one thing to be naturally competing and attracted to him but Harry would definitely not like to learn this has started over money.

He looked at Lucius. "Either get out o here or I will find out where your date is tomorrow and cut in on it. We both know you didn't come here over Draco."

Lucius smirked and shrugged. "Severus even if you bed him tonight I will win in the long run. I don't plan on a one night stand with him. But have fun tonight."

Severus stared at his brother's back as he retreated down the hall, surprised Lucius was actually looking at this as more then just a bet. He had been but he thought Lucius was just playing the field and having some fun since he was single. He might just be having some fun but it seemed Lucius had every intention of seeing this more then once. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy but reminded himself he had the young body waiting for him and the fat lady hadn't sung yet.

He went into the bedroom and bathroom but found Harry gone. "He heard us."


	9. the pain

Harry should not have been on a broom that morning and he knew it, he had barely slept the night before. He wasn't sure why it was bothering him; he had known something was going on between him and the two men. He had sworn to Draco he had known that the men were playing some kind of game with him and that he was not going to get hurt by it. He had actually found himself believing that but hearing those words. It had not simply been a game; they had actually made a bet. They had made a drunken bet to see who could get him into bed first. He knew he should not be hurt for he told himself this was just fun and loosening him up but some how he could not convince his heart and brain to think the same way. Draco had warned him, had told him that his dad and Uncle were playing and he didn't want Harry to get hurt for he was too new at this. He should have listened to Draco; his friend had just been trying to protect him from getting hurt.

His mind was else where and when you are on a quidditch pitch even if only for a practice that is never a good thing. During practices they used live bludgers as they did in games and there was as much danger of injuries up there as there were in a game. They were not practicing with a snitch so Harry was out flying among his players watching them practicing or so he kept telling himself. It was nearing the later lunch hour, and his team would be landing soon for lunch.

After nearly taking a bludger to the head Harry landed his team a bit early. None of them pointed out it was odd for Harry was the one who always insisted on early morning practices to make sure they had the most air time. None of them had missed that Harry had been totally out of it when he was in the air.

Draco caught him after practice for he had been watching in the stands. "What happened with you last night Harry? I have never seen you that distracted before."

Harry was sighed. "Come back to my rooms and I will tell you. I should have listened to you from the start."

Knowing what Harry was talking about he was not surprised Harry did not want to talk about it out in the open like this. He was even more concerned for he knew that something obviously had happened and he was worried. Harry had just told him that he should have listened to Draco which definitely did not sound good. He had known there was a chance that his friend would get hurt and he had been trying to save Harry from that pain. He loved his dad and his Uncle but they had far too much experience and some times they were not as considerate of other people sometimes. He had threatened his Uncle if he hurt Harry and he seriously hoped he did not need to hex one or both of them. But he would if they had done something totally pig headed.

Harry was absolutely silent until they got to the head's apartment and even there he was pacing in his bedroom for a time before he was willing to explain what was wrong with him. He finally explained to Draco about his dad crashing the date the night before and what he had over heard.

He banged his head against his bed post a few times. "I should have listened to you. Fuck, I am a moron. I was a bet, who could bed the little virgin first."

Draco was boiling over with anger. "Harry I am so sorry. I thought they were having some fun, you know not serious, but I never thought it was a bet Harry."

He knew that Harry was feeling a mixture of betrayed and confused and hurt. Harry had known they were having fun, and he had thought that he could handle it. And he probably could have. He had been having fun teasing Severus and he could not deny that he had wanted Lucius to make love to him in that bed. He had been no less anxious the night before with Severus. He had been looking forward to the date tonight. He was confused, he had never thought it was possible to be attracted to two men physically as well as mentally but he had thought maybe he would sort it out and possibly it would be more then just fun with one of them.

Harry slumped down on the end of the bed. "I thought I could handle this. I mean I didn't need true love. I was having fun. But this. Damn them, damn them."

Draco took his hands in his. "My father and my Uncle are jack asses. Even if they were drunk they had no right to use you like this. I am going to hex them both."

He knew that Harry was definitely upset when Harry did not even try to protest that comment. Normally Harry would have told him not to jump over board; Harry was not used to having people standing up for him. But tonight Harry just rested his head against his friend's shoulder. He had known Harry stood to get hurt but he had never wanted to be right bout this and he was definitely ready to go and hex both of the men.

An owl arrived with a bouquet of roses and a note. Harry read it. "A reminder from your father of our date tonight in town."

Draco sighed and ripped up the letter for him. "I will go hex him for you. I would sick your dad on Severus if I were you. Too bad it is not a full moon."

Harry managed a small smile or that comment. He felt miserable but for some reason he could not bring himself to tell his dd. And it was for two reasons. One he was worried how his dad would react to the fact he had been dating both Lucius and Severus. His dad would not be happy that Harry had been involved in this in the first place though he would be angrier at the men. And two he knew how much Severus meant to his dad. He had noticed his dad was becoming close to him again. Severus had Lucius as a friend but since the death of Sirius, Remus had lost most o his real friends and the only one he really had to rely on was Harry.

Harry took out his wand and cast a spell from the marauders which Draco did not know, on the roses. "Give those back to your dad with my regards."


	10. the payback

Draco walked towards the meeting point where he knew his dad would be waiting for Harry. He was glad Harry had decided to let him handle his dad. Harry had far too good of a heart and he was sure his dad would have got off easy from Harry if he had gone himself. Harry was hurt and he might have given Lucius hell but he would not have hexed him and he was sure his dad would have been able to sweet talk his way out of it. But Draco would not be allowing his dad off so easy, he had no intention of making sure that his father was not hurting for days after. He had told his dad never to hurt Harry and his dad had sworn he wouldn't. He realized the bet had been made before his dad had made the promise but that did not make any difference to Draco. His father could have mentioned it when he had made the promise and if there was an honourable bone in his dad he would have cancelled the date all together. From what Harry said Lucius might not have known Harry over heard them talking and knew about the bet but Draco was not going to let him off so easy.

Harry had planned on dealing with Severus himself/ He had suggested that Harry could always just sick his dad on the man but Harry had shaken away that thought. Draco knew that Harry loved his dad and he would not hurt him just to hurt Severus or get back at him. Remus and Severus had been growing so close as of late and Draco knew that the friendship meant as much to his Uncle as it did to Remus. Harry wanted to make him smarty for the bet but he was hoping to keep the information from his dad if he could for he didn't want to destroy the friendship Remus had finally been able to heal.

Draco looked down at the flowers in his hands and wondered what exactly Harry had done to them. Harry had been careful to tell him to keep them covered and not touch the flowers. He knew Harry would not do anything to cause permanent damage but he had a feeling his brother was channelling his marauders side. His dad and Uncle were sure to find out what they got when they messed with the son of two marauders, and the honorary brother of the Weasley twins.

Lucius looked up surprised when he noticed it was his son coming his way and the roses. "What are you doing here Dragon? And with Harry's roses?"

Draco tossed them at his dad. "You know next time you decide to interrupt a date between Uncle Sev and Harry you might not want to mention the bet."

Realizing that his son knew and more then that, Harry knew about the bet, Lucius was stock white. He had known that Harry was there but he had heard the bath going and had assumed that Harry had been in the bathroom. He had no idea that Harry had over heard them. He would have thought Severus would have told him. He was surprised Harry had not sent a message saying he was not coming; then again he did in the form of Draco. He assumed he should be glad he was not stood up.

Draco sneered at him. "You swore to me you wouldn't hurt him. How the hell do you pull this kind of crap on my friend, practically my brother?"

Lucius tried to calm his son. "It was the start and I never thought Harry would find out about the bet Draco. It wasn't meant to hurt him, he was playing with us."

Snarling and feeling suddenly a lot like Harry's dad Draco could not believe this and he aimed his wand at his dad and smirked when his dad grimaced in surprise. He had learned the spell from one of the books in the family library and he had never thought to use it before. It was an old spell that was usually used on girls by their pure blood fathers, a magical chastity belt spell that was sealed with a password which Draco said to himself as he cast the spell.

Lucius glared at his son. "You can't do this to me. You can not do this Draco. Take this spell off of me now."

Draco smirked and shook his head. "I will tell the password to Harry and he will decide when you get your cock back. Don't worry you can still take a piss."

He thought that it was quite a fitting punishment or his dad who had made a bet with Severus to see who could bed the virgin first. Now it really was up to Harry if Lucius was the one to bed him first or if Lucius ever bed anyone in the future. Lucius knew there was no counter sell, just the password to it. He had never in a million years though his son would pull something like this on him.

Draco turned to head back. "Might have to offer that idea to Harry if he has not come up with adequate punishment for Uncle Sev. He has gone to deal with him."

Lucius tried to follow his son and talk some sense into him. "I will make it up to Harry. I am really attracted to him; it's not about a bet. I promise I will make it up."

Turning to look back at his dad Draco knew he could hear the truth in his dad's voice. He knew that his dad could have just as easily threatened to hex him to remove it. But Lucius did not want to hurt his son and besides he knew that he had hurt Harry and he was likely pretty lucky that was all his son had done to him. But he damn well did not like the fact his future sex life laid on the chance that Harry was going to forgive him for the stupid drunken bet he had made with his brother.

He grabbed Draco by the arm. "Draco please tell him I need to speak to him, I want to make this up to him. You have to t least do that much for me."

Draco smirked but nodded. "I will pass along your message father when he is done with my Uncle. Oh by the way he sent a message for you with the roses."

Lucius took the cover off of the roses and looked for a note but he was soon to realize it was not that kind of message. The roses though they looked like the ones he had sent had a special new trait for them and when he got too close to them they sprayed him with a puff of smoke which when it cleaned he realized he now had a white streak running down his back and stunk as he had been sprayed by a skunk.

Draco could be heard laughing up the street. "I guess he was telling you how he felt about your little stunt. Good luck getting that chastity belt off."


	11. the smell

Harry went to speak to Severus but he had no idea what he was going to do, or say. He wanted revenge on Severus just as much as Lucius but he was holding baack. He knew if he did anything as obvious as he had done to Lucius, his dad would find out about it. Harry loved his dad more then anything in this world and he wanted his dad to be happy. Being a werewolf, making friends had never been easy for Remus and while he had others like Moody and Tonks who he kept in contact with he didn't have anyone really close to him. He had lost the marauders and Lily who had been the best part of his life and while Harry was a part of that, he needed more. He had seen his dad after he came back from tea a few times with Severus which had become a tradition between the two of them. He could not bring himself if he could help it in any way to destroy that. He didnt care bout Severus, he had Lucius and those two deserved each other, but Remus he would do anything right now for. He finally had family, never having that growing up, and he didn't wnt to hurt his family. Remus might mot be angry at him for the relationship he had with both men, but he would at the very least break off any contact with his friend.

But Severus ws not going to escape him that easy, he would make sure that the man would never think of trying something like this again. He could not understand how either man could have thought it was even acceptable to make a bet about bedding a virgin. He was som where between wanting to kick the man in the balls or hex him to kingdom come and thought maybe he should find a balance betwen the two of them. Draco had not told him what he planned on doing to his dad but he was sure combined with the skunk flowers it would make Lucius think twice. Draco had offered to handle his Uncle as well but because of his dad he had said no, besides he really wanted to make Severus think twice again.

He saw Severus' surprise when he opened the painting when Harry knocked and he wondered for a moment if Lucius had told his old friend. But from the delighted twinkle in Severus' eyes as he led Harry into the room he hadn't. Severus was not a fool, he knew Harry knew of the bet but he assumed Harry had come back.

He brushed Harry with a warm kiss. "I am sorry you heard that Harry. I was drunk and stupid. I swear this hasn't been....."

Harry pulled away from him. "Don't you dare. If you had any respect for me at all you would have told me about your bet if it meant nothing. You're a bastard."

For a moment he reminded himself the man was his teaacher but he shook away the thought. Severus threw away his rights to give Haryr detention over his language and actions when he started a personl relationship with him. If he wanted to play the teachers card with him Harry would go to the headmaster and make it known a teacher here at the school had made a bet on who could bed a student. It might not be criminal for Harry was of age but he doubted that Albus would be impressed.

Severus tried to stop him. "Harry I never meant to hurt you and Lucius didn't either. We made a mistake with the bet but we never meant...."

Harry cut him off. "I was fine when this was just a bit of fun. But when I learned you guys were laughing behind my back, what a stupid little virgin......."

This time it was Severus who cut him off with a kiss though. He knew that Harry had every right to be angry and hurt, they had treated him like a game. Harry was right, when he had thought they were just out to have some fun times and he was willing to have fun and not be serious, it was one thing. But he could not deny if he had been in Harry's position he would have been badly hurt to find out there had been money placed down on him.

Harry looked at him. "So what is my virginity worth for you? I should at least know how much it goes for, since you have made me a whore. See what I fetch."

Severus grabbed him by the arms. "You are not a whore. Harry I only went along with the bet because I thought it would loosen Lucius up. It was the first person...."

Harry slapped him hard across the face when he relized it was not even really about him, he had just been the first person who had walked through the door and that all of this could have been someone else's problem if it had not been for his timing.

Harry snarled at him. "So it would have been anyone who came through the door other then your godson? I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't be angry."

Severus shook his head. "Harry it was not just about who walked in, I mean Hagrid actually came in first. We were both attractd to you."

Harry had seen Hagrid in the bar that night and it had not occured to him that Hagri had come in minutes bfore them and would have been possibly seen first for the bet. He admitted that it gave him quite the idea of a nice bit of punishment for the man which was inspired this time not by the marauders but by the twins instead. They had come up with a spell and he remembered it all too well.

Severus stared at him when he did not recogniz the spell. "Harry what......?"

Harry smirked. "Oh just a bit of faramones, wouldn't suggest you going any where near Fang for the next month though."

Severus stared at his with his mouth wide open not sure if he should belive Harry but he was reminded of hearing about one of the twin's test products which had been branded as a joke product to use in hunting to attract prey their way. He should have known Harry's brothers would have taught him a few things. If the spell worked he knew he would be like a bitch in heat around Fang. It seemed to Harry fitting considering they had decided Hagrid was not worthy of their bet.

Harry turned before he left. "For my dad's sake I'll leave it at that because he cares about you, but if you ever try to even touch me again, I won't be holding back."


	12. the advances

Severus knew he should have been lucky for he had received word from Lucius finally the morning after Harry had confronted him. He was sure no one would have missed the skunk look though it had been wearing off. But the fact Lucius had been put into a chastity belt by his own son was another matter all together. Harry may have cast a long lasting spell but it would wear off on its own in a month. But Lucius needed Harry to forgive him before he got his cock back and if Harry was as angry with Lucius as he was with him which he was sure he was, he thought his brother might have to consider becoming a monk. He was happy that Harry had handled him alone and had not sent Draco after him for he was sure his godson would not have treated him with any more kindness then he had his own dad. It would not have been much of a change or Severus though for he might as well have had a chastity belt on for the past decades, and Draco would likely have come up with different punishment for him for Draco was like his dad, told his Uncle he needed to get a life.

He watched Remus as they were in the hall and wondered what would happen if Remus had found out. Harry had told him the only reason he had not done worse was because he had not wanted to hurt his dad and Severus knew he was right. And he was grateful for it, and not only because of Remus. He had Lucius but he had realized it was okay to have more then one friend and he had been growing so amazingly close to Remus again. The teas and their talks meant a lot to him. And the thought that he would have thrown away a friendship with the man for a second time he hated. Remus and he had a falling out when he called Lily a mudblood, but Remus stood by him and helped him become a spy but until now they had never managed to get back to being friends. He hoped maybe that this could change.

Remus turned towards him and smiled and he returned the smile though his eyes darted down towards Harry. He wondered if he should tell Remus for he was not sure Harry would keep his tongue forever. He knew if he continued to try and be with Harry he would likely be found out from Remus. He realized that while he was attracted to Harry he didn't really think it was enough to lose his friendship over.

Remus came his way after the meal and smiled. "I thought maybe the two of us could take a walk together after dinner. I know you're supposed to be picking flowers."

Severus smiled and nodded. "I would like that. Pomona has them in the greenhouse but I would not be opposed to the company either."

There was an odd look in Remus' eyes and he noticed that his friend's eyes had a strange tinge of yellow to them. Remus' eyes were a beautiful shade of amber that very few humans had but during the full moon they were yellow and they started going that shade near the full moon. But it had been over a week since the full moon and there was no way it would have remained. For a moment he wondered about the pheromones and wondered if the wolf in Remus might be reacting to them. Remus was not reacting like a male in rutting season but he was only part wolf. He shook away the thought and told himself not to make problems where there were none.

But as he went through the rest of his classes and dinner that night he was unable to get the thought from his mind. He reminded himself a werewolf was not a dog and he was simply allowing his mind to run away with him.

Remus joined him after dinner with a smile. "The weather is still so nice; it would have been a shame to waste it inside tonight."

Severus agreed with him. "You're welcome to join me any evening I have to go for supplies or even if I don't. I definitely don't mind the company."

Remus was smiling at that for Severus had always been a bit of a loaner even in school. The only one of his friends he had ever allowed to help him with his potions had been Lily for she had been his partner and was the only student in school who could compete with him in potions. Even Lucius and Remus had not been allowed, though he knew Draco joined him kin the lab from time to time. He would not have asked for he did not want to intrude but or some reason he felt himself even more drawn to Severus today then usual. He could not deny he had been thinking maybe they would be more then friends, but tonight the desire was even stronger. And for some reason the wolf in him kept rearing his head a bit.

As they were leaving the Greenhouses later Severus was surprised when they made a detour until he realized they were going down towards the lake and to the tree where they had often sat with Lily in school. He was even more surprised when Remus pulled him into a long hungry kiss and pulled him down with him.

Just as Severus was about to give into the hands on him Remus pulled away. "I am sorry, I have no idea what got into me. I am attracted to you but I never thought...."

Severus kissed him lightly and helped him up. "I am attracted to you as well but we should take it slower. You mean too much to me to rush anything."

As Remus hurried off towards the school he knew he would either have to find the antidote from Harry or tell Remus. He was attracted to Remus and wanted to be with him but he didn't want his old friend to do something he might regret because of the pheromones. He knew Remus was honest and he too was attracted but he was still confused why he had suddenly wanted to jump Severus' bones.

He was so lost in his thoughts he did not realize he was not alone until he was suddenly back on the ground again but this time it was furry and slobbering and he knew that it was Fang. He pushed off the huge boarhound but the dog was circling him and sniffing until Hagrid came over apologizing for his dog.

Severus snarled to get the dog under control as he wiped the slobber from his face. "This is going to be a long month if I can't get him to remove it."


	13. the compromise

Severus needed to talk to Harry and sought him out after dinner the next day, for two reasons. He needed to apologize and come up with some compromise for Harry on his punishment. He knew he deserved it and he was willing for something else but he cared a lot about Remus and he didn't want to hurt him. He admitted though he was physically attracted to both Lupins, there was only one Lupin who he could see himself being with for the long term and it was the senior Lupin. He was quite attracted to Harry he could not deny it but he doubted few gay men could not have been, he was gorgeous. But his brother was the one who could see a future with him and he would leave that to Lucius if Lucius could ever convince Harry to speak to him again. Severus wanted to see where things might lead with Harry's dad but he knew that there were a couple of road blocks including the concern if Remus ever found out about the bet and he was not sure Harry would keep it from his dad. He had sworn he didn't want to hurt his dad but if he found out Severus was persuading his dad he might be concerned and want to protect him.

Severus' main concern right not were the pheromones, which he had never considered would affect Remus. Remus was after all a werewolf, only part wolf. But he realized since Severus had basically become smell wise half dog and half human, it might influence the half wolf and half human in the same way. He would not mind bedding Remus but he didn't want Remus to regret it and he knew he likely would if they did it now. He wanted Remus to make love to him of his own free will and he would not allow that moment to be taken away from either of them. If he had to keep his distance from Remus for a month it would be too hard and he hated the thought of losing Remus if he could help it.

He could see the shock in Harry's face when he asked Harry to remain after class on Tuesday when he failed to get him any where else. Harry looked ready to say no but he seemed to think better of it and remained though he shot Draco a look. His godson seemed to think he was taking a real risk by asking Harry.

Harry looked at him. "If you think I am going to forgive you and remove that spell you have another thing coming."

Severus shook his head. "Change it to cats and have the school cats after me, anything but change this. It if effecting your Dad and I won't hurt him."

Harry was surprised and listened as Severus told him about both encounters the night before on the grounds. He could see that Harry was trying to contain the laughter when he heard about Severus' encounter with Fang. That was no surprise for it was of course what he had been expecting for he had though after Hagrid had been voted not good enough for the vote that it was a fair punishment for Severus and fitting for his crime as well. He seemed a bit disappointed that Hagrid had broken it up as soon as he had but when he heard about his dad he stopped laughing.

Harry looked at him. "So one Lupin was not bad enough, you couldn't get me so you have gone after my dad? And now you want my help?"

Severus stopped him. "I was a fool with the bet and I'm sorry Harry. I care about your dad a lot and I don't want to hurt him. He is the one who stands to get hurt."

He could see that Harry was battling with that and knew that it was the last thing that Harry wanted. He loved his dad a lot and after everything he had been through in his life his dad had become his rock, the one bit of family he had in this world. And Harry would have done anything to protect his dad from being hurt, including having taken it already easier on Severus then he had on Lucius. Harry was not sure he liked the thought of his dad being involved with Severus but he reminded himself that he had been dating Severus and Lucius and would have known his dad would likely not have approved of that either.

Harry sighed. "I might consider changing the spell or removing it but I swear to Merlin if you hurt my dad you'll be wishing Draco was the one dealing with you."

Severus had not doubt about that for a moment. "I swear I don't want to hurt your dad Harry, I really care about him. I will take what ever compromise you decide."

Harry seriously considered the chastity belt from Draco or the cat pheromones but he was sure his dad might notice both; well he was hoping not the first. He knew his dad had becoming closer to Severus but he had assumed it had been as friends. He had never really considered that there might be something romantic between the two. Before the bet he would have been happy for he thought his dad could have used someone in his life, but now he was not certain. He was not sure that he could trust the man not to hurt his dad and he hated the thought of Remus going through more after all he had suffered already. Harry had the same need to protect his dad as much as Remus had with him. Neither of them had family in the past and it was a chance for Harry to finally have a family.

Harry removed the spell all together. "I am doing this for my dad and only for my dad. And I seriously hope you don't think I will take pity on your best friend."

Severus shook his head. "Harry I know I deserved what I got and if it didn't affect the wolf in your dad I'd have gone the month. I am not speaking for Lucius."

He knew he would not have been doing any favours for Lucius even if he did try and speak on his behalf. If Lucius had any chance of getting his cock back he would have to convince Harry for himself. Besides he had a feeling that Lucius was wanting more then his cock back, he wanted the young man who was behind it. He wanted to make things better with Harry and Severus hoped for his brother's sake there was perhaps a chance. He had not seen Lucius so smitten since he was in school and before he found out he was to be married to Narcissa. Though Lucius would likely have told him the same thing about the way he was with Remus.

Severus stopped before they left and asked Harry if he was going to tell Remus about this. Harry shook his head and assured him if he was going to tell his dad about the bet he would have told him earlier. All it would do now was to hurt his dad even more.

They were shocked to hear Remus' voice from the doorway. "What bet? What are the two of you talking about?"


	14. the eavesdropper

Severus turned to look at Remus and he realized that they had not actually warded the doors. For a moment he wondered what Remus was doing down here and then he remembered they were to have had dinner together but he was to have met him in a half hour at the front doors. He had no idea what was going to happen but he knew in his heart that any chance he had of being with Remus had just flown out the window for good. Just as their friendship had been nearly destroyed when he had called Lily a mudblood, he knew that Remus would want to rip him to shreds over this. Remus had forgiven him because Lily had and slowly they had become friends and he helped him and Lucius become spies, but he doubted that it would happen this time. Remus may be willing in a decade or so to be friends with him again but he knew he would never have a chance with a romantic future with him. And he wasn't looking forward to not speaking to him again for a decade, it had taken only months over the Lily problem though they never got fully back, but as much as Remus had loved Lily as a sister, Harry was his cub. The werewolf in Remus had even adopted Harry, a bond which was quite uncommon, and protected him like one of his young. He would be lucky if he survived this.

Harry looked back and forth between his dad and Severus and had no idea why he didn't just tell his dad the truth. Remus had over heard the word bet and he was not sure he liked the idea of his dad and Severus together at all, not after this whole fiasco. But he had never seen his dad this happy before and he had a sinking feeling if he told his dad that Remus would be totally devastated. He would not only lose the person he was finally becoming friends with again but he knew it had been more then the pheromones which had drawn his dad to be with Severus, they had just pushed him a step further then before. He wanted his dad to be happy and hated this.

Remus looked back and forth between his son and the man he was starting to fall for and was growing concerned. He had no idea what he had walked in on but he knew that it was something big. And from the looks on their faces and their silence, he had a feeling what ever the answer was, he was not going to want to hear it.

Severus knew if he was going to live he had to tell it. "Lucius and I were drinking in the bar in September and we made a bet that the next person who walked in....."

Harry cut him off. "They would see who was the first one who could kiss him. I happened to be the person who had walked in first."

Remus looked at his son and then at Severus and he could see why they had not been anxious to tell him. He could not even believe that Severus had made a bet on anything about his son. He definitely had never expected his friend and the man he was starting to see, had wanted to be with his son. He needed some fresh air and not sure what to say to Severus he turned around and was about to leave when he found that the door was warded.

He turned back expecting Severus to have done it but saw his son's wand out. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Severus never acted on it, Lucius had been pursuing me of sorts. But as soon as Severus and you got closer, he confessed to me."

He had seen the flowers that his son had received and he knew that Harry had at least one date. He was also aware that the roses were something that Lucius would have done in the past as well. But he was reminded of the fact that Harry had spent time in the lab with Severus lately and he just was not sure. He loved his son and was falling for Severus but he wasn't sure he could believe what was happening. But then again he had no idea why Harry would be sticking up for Severus either.

Harry was not sure either other then the fact he had seen the pained look on his dad. And more then that he had seen the pained look on Severus as well. He didn't know if the two men had a future but he didn't want it to end like this. His dad had not had a friendship or a relationship like this in far too long.

Remus looked over at Severus. "You swear to me that you're not interested in my son, that you're not pursuing my son?"

Severus took him in. "I made the bet with Lucius I admit it but I never meant to hurt him or you. There is only one Lupin that I have any interest in being with."

He drew Remus into his arms and kissed him tenderly, grateful beyond words that Harry for what ever reason, had decided to lie and protect Severus from the wrath. He knew it had nothing to do with him, that Harry would still have happily fed Severus to Moony. It had everything to do with the pain they had both seen in Remus. They were new to this relationship but Severus could not deny that he had hated that look on Remus and hoped he would never put it back on his face again.

Harry looked at his dad. "Sev is a good guy and he was honest with me. I'm still dealing with Lucius but I promise Severus never acted to hurt either of us."

Remus looked relieved and finally returned the kiss lightly to Severus. "Good because I want to se where this may be going and I couldn't if you hurt my son."

Hugging his dad Harry assured him that Severus had not hurt him and that though ticked about the bet he was happy for them to be together. Harry headed off to join Draco who was surprised to hear how it had gone. He was not surprised though that Harry would have stood up or his Uncle. He knew Harry well enough to know he would have done anything to protect his dad from being hurt. And neither of them had missed the growing relationship between his dad and Draco's godfather.

Harry sighed. "Now to deal with your father. Though if he thinks he is getting off easy because Severus did, he has another thing coming all together."

Draco snorted. "I happen to think you should leave him in that for a time, making him go monk for a while won't hurt him."

The two of them were laughing when they sat down for dinner but Draco had a feeling his dad might get a reprieve sooner then he had been thinking. Harry would eel guilty that he gave Severus one. Besides he had a feeling that if Harry was honest with himself, he was so hurt because he was very attracted to Lucius.


	15. the skunk

Author note: To deal with two questions so I don't have to continue responding. 1. This is a Larry and Snupin, and no I will not change my mind, I respect if you do not like the pairing but my story will continue this way. 2. No threesome, I made it clear in the first chapters Luc/Sev consider each other brothers, no romance there

Chapter 15 The Skunk

Lucius had been surprised when he had received a letter from Harry saying to meet him in town. He had not heard from his brother in some time and had no idea if Severus had managed to convince Harry to remove the charm because of his dad. Lucius was just grateful that Harry was willing to talk with him again. It had nothing to do with the chastity belt that his son had put on him and that Harry alone would have been able to remove. Well it would have been nice to have it removed but he was more worried about Harry and wanted to make it up to him. He had enjoyed their first date and was quite attracted to the young man. He could see dating and having some kind of future with him down the line and he hated the stupid bet he had made when he was drunk might ruin that for him. He would never have even looked at Harry and taken the chance if he had not had a bet with his brother.

He knew as he walked to meet Harry that he was risking worse, he could he hexed even more. He had spent three days hiding away because of the white streaks and the smell of the spell that Harry had placed on the roses he had sent back to him. He knew even if his brother had received a reprieve there was little chance he would so easily for Harry may have removed the spell just to protect his dad and not to help Severus in any way. But Lucius was willing to risk it. He was not risking it to get his cock back but he was risking it because Harry was worth it. He wanted a second date with the young man and hopefully a third, fourth, fifth and so on.

He was surprised when he found himself being directed up to the same hotel room that he had Harry come to for their first date. He wondered what Harry was thinking, remembering that he had Harry down on the bed with him. But he reminded himself he had not touched Harry even though Harry had been willing. He could have won the bet and made love to the boy right there but he had not been willing to take Harry when he had been drunk like he was.

Harry was waiting in the room and before he could say anything to the boy Harry showed a blindfold. "Put this on."

Lucius took it and looked at him sceptically. "If this is some new form of Weasley product you're using on me, can I at least know it will not hurt too badly?"

Harry smirked and didn't answer and Lucius put the blindfold on and realized it was simply that, a piece o cloth, and realized it as the same one he had used on Harry. He definitely had no idea what was going on here and the fact Harry was using both the same room and the blindfold technique bothered him. He didn't think Harry had too much of a vindictive side to him but he knew Harry had been spending a lot of time with his son.

He was surprised when instead of to the dinner table as he had taken Harry but was instead led over to the bed and made to lie down on the bed. He was further shocked when he felt his clothes removed from a wave of the wand. He felt Harry's hands along his cock, the chastity belt in many ways acting like a cock ring.

Harry smirked down at the blindfolded man. "I wish I had come to see you with the roses, you must have made the sight. I think a skunk suits you well Lucius."

Lucius had to stop himself from trying to grab Harry. "I don't deny that Harry. I was an ass to you and I'm sorry."

He wished he could see Harry, he wished he could see the face and the eyes, that he could see the young man who was looming over him like that. He did not like being like this and wondered if that was of course the reason this was happening like this. He had not told Harry who his date was with, he had made Harry go through their entire date blindfolded until they had been on the bed kissing and having strawberries. Lucius had removed the blindfold only when Harry asked if they were going to have a second date, telling harry he wanted him to have an open mind before he had known who his date was. It seemed Harry was turning the tables.

Harry was admittedly enjoying this and he remembered the first date as well and feeling slightly helpless when he had been blindfolded. He admitted that he had found pleasure in it as well and he had definitely been ready for .more with him. He could see even with the spell, Lucius was reacting to him as well.

Harry pinched one of his nipples hard. "You know I think I like this spell on you, making you a little monk. You use sex to hurt people, tried to make me a whore."

Lucius felt like he was slapped across the face. "Neither of us meant to make you one or hurt you. If it would ease your pain I would say castrate me for good."

For a moment he felt Harry's hand firm on his cock and he was wondering if Harry was thinking about it. Maybe he had given the boy too much credit for having too good of a heat to do something so vindictive. And for a moment Harry was thinking maybe he had the right idea. But Harry could not deny he was attracted to this man a lot and since he had allowed Severus to find redemption, his punishment would only have been for month, perhaps Lucius could keep his body parts in tact. But that definitely didn't mean he was about to remove the spell on him just yet. He would make sure Lucius never thought of treating someone like this ever again.

Harry removed his hand. "You promise me a second date and I never got it. I'll expect you to pick me up for my date on Friday evening at 6. Better make it good."

Lucius sat up as the blindfold had been removed. "You're actually going to give me a second chance?"

Harry looked at him silently for a moment and in a way he was as surprised at himself s Lucius was but he nodded. He could not deny he had wanted that second date and he thought perhaps Lucius might actually be able to prove himself. But it would take more then a simple night of winning and dinning for Lucius to be forgiven. But Harry was a fair man he decided; he would allow Lucius at least the chance to redeem himself eventually.

Harry headed for the door. "If you play nice and you show me you are not such a skunk any more, I will consider removing the spell. Be on time Luc."


	16. the money

Lucius had never been so nervous about a date before and it was more then wanting to make it up to Harry. He would have allowed Harry to castrate him if it would have made him feel better. In the days since he had seen Harry in town, Harry's words had rung through his mind. Harry had accused him of using sex as a weapon and trying to turn him into a whore, and he could not deny that Harry was right. He and Severus had been looking to have some fun and let their hair down, Lucius needing to let loose as his brother had put it. Neither of them had taken into consideration what it would have felt like to be the other person, not intending for that person to know it had been a bet but still they had done what Harry said, they had made him into a whore. They had taken an innocent young virgin and made a game of bedding him, though neither man had taken him to bed though they had both had the chance to. He had sworn to Draco he would not hurt Harry but already had.

Tonight he swore would be the start of making this better. It was not simply an apology or he had wanted the second date. He had not wanted the date to bed Harry and for the bet. He had realized as they were having dinner that he was extremely attracted to Harry and wanted more with him. It was the reason he had pulled away from bedding Harry when Harry would have allowed him to. He wanted to be with Harry but not for a bet and he was willing to wait as long as he needed to.

He had made a few special arrangements, not his usual whining and dining that he would have normally done. Harry was not the ordinary date. He was an incredible young man he wanted a future with. He would have had a special night planned even if he had not been trying to make it up to Harry. He had finally heard from his brother and learned Severus was dating Remus and that Harry had told his dad the bet was over a kiss, sparing them both the wrath of the wolf.

He was at the gates five minutes early and smiled when Harry came his way and presented him with a bouquet of roses. "I'm happy you wanted a second date."

Harry took the roses which he had sent off with an elf. "I am not about to think you have changed and remove that spell. But I'm willing to give you a chance."

Lucius assured him it was all he asked for and refused for now to tell Harry where they were going. They were not going right now for their actual date place. He had decided he needed to show Harry that he was not completely a bastard and that there were things that he could do. He had spoken with Severus and he and his brother had decided they both needed to make something good happen with the bet they had made.

Harry was a bit confused when he noticed they were at St. Mungo's and wondered what Lucius had up his sleeve. Harry was not at all sure he liked the fact that his date was bringing him to the hospital and wondered if he would threaten to commit him if he didn't remove the spell. Lucius had a different thing in store.

Harry gaped when he saw a sign over a door. "The John Lupin Memorial Ward? Luc?"

Lucius smiled. "Werewolves were kept in little better then prison cells in the basement unless they had money or private care. I thought this was a good cause."

There had been a ward on the third floor not being used and Lucius had used his money from the bet to have the security installed so it would be safe during full moons for werewolves to be there, so they could have proper hospital care in rooms with windows and proper beds. They were humans with an illness, not animals. Severus had made arrangements with the hospital to make the wolfs bane potion for them to be administered or free to patients there, as many werewolves could not afford the potion, even with the laws changed to open more doors. The name was fitting for John Lupin was the one who had ensured his son could attend Hogwarts, and a ward which would allow proper medical care and treatment like humans, and free access to wolf's bane, was a true honour to the man.

Lucius did not need to admit to Harry that he had to create a trust to continue to pay for the wolfs bane potion for it to be supplied, as Severus' donation would not last forever, but Lucius had not minded. He donated to a number of charities and had often been a hospital benefactor. He had enough money to live on for a thousand years and with his company making more money every day, he wanted to make a real difference.

Harry reached up and kissed him. "I have still not forgiven you but this is a good step. It means a lot you'd do this, and the honour to my adoptive grandfather."

Lucius smiled. "It was something that should have been done long ago, its way over due. But I thought you would agree it was a good use for the bet money."

Harry readily agreed and when Lucius took him for the real date he admitted it was a good start for Lucius redeeming himself and Severus as he was involved too. He had of course never met his adoptive grandfather, John and Catherine Lupin dead long before he had become a Lupin. But Remus had told him a lot about his dad who had fought hard to give his son a normal life, and he knew his dad would be honoured when he found out what Lucius had done in John's name.

Lucius transformed their robes into jackets for he had made arrangements for him and Harry to have dinner on a river boat cruise in London. It was a simple dinner, not the expensive lobster and wine from last time, but the city was so beautiful from the water and he even convinced Harry to share a dance with him.

When they were back at school Lucius reached down and brushed him with a kiss. "You seemed to have a good time. Can I hope we will have a third date?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I guess so, if only to let you have a chance to have the spell removed." But after a moment. "Thank you for tonight and the ward."

Harry headed back inside the school and he found his dad. He had admitted to Remus he was going on a date with Lucius, and his dad though surprised had understood. He had warned his son to be careful for he didn't want him to be hurt but he would support Harry as Harry was fine with him dating Severus. He was surprised and touched like his son had been when he heard about what Lucius had done. He still didn't know the extent of the bet and Harry never planned on him knowing, but Remus thought Lucius had at least been amazingly honourable in that.


	17. the halloween

Lucius had every intention of making their third date as special as their second, wanting a fourth and more. He had never had a problem getting someone to want to be with him. It wasn't like he was Severus, his brother having always lacked the natural charm that most of Slytherin were known for. Lucius was surprised his brother even managed to land the wolf though Remus had always been one to over the lack of charm. He had joked maybe Harry not removed the entire spell o him but he knew that the attraction had been growing between the two men since before the whole bet even. Honestly he was happy for his brother, and not just because he no longer had any competition for Harry. He had not really thought his brother was competition, he had thought that Harry would easily have chosen him and not Severus, but Harry seemed to have been attracted to them both in a way. But though Severus could not deny an attraction, he had so much more with Remus. But Lucius would have won Harry in the end he was sure for he wanted a future with Harry, and he was glad his brother had found happiness else where.

He had spoken to his brother since the second date and Severus told him that Remus was aware of the ward that they had made. Remus knew of the money and the potions work which Severus was donating to the cause and had been pleased to hear it. It seemed they had both been redeemed in the eyes of the older Lupin. But Harry was another matter all together for his dad didn't know the true bet. He was still warning his son that Harry needed to be careful around Lucius as well.

Lucius had just been freed from a horrible arranged marriage and had never thought he would want a serious relationship again. He had thought he would want nothing more then to be the playboy and play the field, traveling perhaps a bit. But now he wanted nothing more then to see his through with Harry.

Harry had put him off for a few weeks though because of quidditch and classes or so was his reasoning. Lucius had a feeling Harry was perhaps worried about the fact they were growing closer to each other and that he was concerned that he would forgive Lucius before he thought it was right to do so. But they did Halloween weekend.

Harry was not surprised when after his last class on Friday he found a delivery, Draco having come to help him get ready. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Draco looked at a bag of candy corn and a strange muggle mask. "I think that maybe it might be a hint or something to get you in the mood for the date."

There was a not telling him not to have on robes so he knew that Draco might be right and he wondered what the man had in store for him. As before Lucius was waiting for him at the gates but this time he didn't have flowers as he had sent them already. Harry had to smile at the fact Lucius was not only already in muggle clothes again but he was also wearing a mask like the one that he had sent for Harry. Harry put the mask on, reminded of Halloweens before he had become a wizard when he had watched his cousin going off to Halloween parties and had never been involved.

Lucius surprised Harry when he took him not to London but to Surrey this time. Lucius had known or found out a lot about Harry's childhood and knew the kind of treatment he had received. He had known Halloween would have been one of the many things he would never have got to enjoy. He had since school but not the muggle ideas and he thought it a perfect way as he was sneaking Harry way from the Halloween feast at school.

He had brought Harry to one of the local Halloween parties. "I knew you never got to have a Halloween before Hogwarts and I wanted to give it back to you."

Harry was amazed as he looked around the block party which was not far from where he grew up. "This is incredible Lucius."

Never had Lucius thought to come to a muggle party but he could not deny it was a good laugh and he and Harry had fun taking part in some of the games. They bobbed for apples and they even competed in and won a pumpkin carving contest though Harry had to remind Lucius more then once that they were in muggle areas and they could not use their wand for he was more then willing to take out his wand when their pumpkin became quite disfigured. It seemed the judges seemed to think that it looked like one of the new hot movie monsters and they had won some jelly beans in black and orange.

It was not exactly the whining and dinning Lucius would normally have done but there was food, hot dogs and chips, and other, and when the bonfires had been lit there was live music and some dancing. And the sky lit up with a show of fireworks, nothing compared to the twins' shows but still a great end to the evening.

Lucius drew him in close as they were heading away from the party. "I know it can't make up for years of Halloweens you missed but I hope you had fun."

Harry fed him one of the jelly beans. "A lot more fun then I would have if I had gone with my cousin as a kid. I quite watching you try to eat a tart with no hands."

They had both tried a few things they had never done before and Lucius had to admit he had an amazing time. He kept some muggle technology at the manor, had a pool and TV, and had even allowed his son soda, but he had not really spent much time in the muggle world except on foreign trips. He had been to museums and galleries, and not to kid's parties, but he found himself wishing he had taken Draco to something like this when he was a child.

Back at the school Lucius kissed him lightly. "I know it wasn't the champagne and lobster of our first date but I know how much you missed out on and wanted to...."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "Not that I mind some spoiling once and a while but tonight meant a lot to me Luc. Definitely more then some fine dinner would have."

Promising Harry if there would be another date that he would give him both in the future, Lucius just wanted to keep that smile on his face. Harry assured Lucius he definitely wanted another date though the next weekend was the quidditch game and it would have to wait. Lucius thought he could either take Harry to celebrate, or for his son's sake console after the game but for now he held his tongue.

Before Harry headed away he whispered the password. "Consider that a Halloween gift but you hurt me again and I will castrate you for real."


	18. the game

Lucius had the password, he had the word which with the proper spell could remove the chastity belt spell his son had put on him. He knew the book which had the counter spell, and he could have removed the belt. But for some reason it had been a week since the Halloween date and he still wore the belt. He had not freed himself from the spell. He was not sure why Harry had not removed the spell himself, whether it was a test or Harry had not known the counter spell, or whether he simply was placing the power in the hands of Lucius. Lucius tended to think it was the first or last for he was sure Draco would have told Harry how to remove it. Though he was not sure if it was a test or something Lucius found himself not willing to remove the spell himself.

As he planned a surprise date for Harry the day after his first game, knowing Harry would want to be at the party for his team or there to console if they lost, he thought. He had no desire to be with any other person, male or female, so had not need to remove the spell. He would wait until Harry came into his arms and made love to him, and would allow Harry to remove the spell. He had every intention of showing Harry he could be honourable and the kind of man he needed. He had shown him as much as he could so far and hoped this might be enough to prove to Harry once and for all.

Severus was not that surprised of course to see Lucius join him in the stands for the game, Lucius often coming to see his son play and now there was Harry too. Lucius of course had divided loyalties today between the boy he was falling in love with and his son. But he assumed it meant he would be happy either way. Harry and Draco long ago agreed that they kept the competition to the field, friends and brothers off.

Remus looked at him from Severus' other side, Lucius noticing they were holding hands. "My son has told me of the ward, I thank you for it and for the honour."

Lucius smiled slightly. "That hospital needed to make the changes long ago, and I thought naming it for your father who was a well known wolf activist made sense."

John Lupin to this day was known in the Wizengamot for his tireless work in freedoms for werewolves including allowing them schooling and reducing some of the laws around their employment. He had helped over turn laws for castration and branding. He would be proud Lucius was sure of the man his son had become and of his adopted grandson as well. Lucius knew as Harry took to the air that Harry was considering a career in professional quidditch when he graduated, or teaching, he seemed not to have decided just yet. He knew from Draco, as Harry seemed one of the ones considering living together in London after graduation.

His thoughts were so on the date for tomorrow that his focus had not been well on the game and he barely noticed when Gryffindor was up 40 points from Slytherin that Harry and his son were both in a deep dive to catch the snitch.

Severus seemed to notice his distraction and elbowed him in the ribs."You might want to watch."

Lucius watched as Harry pulled out of an amazing dive with the snitch in his hand but his son crashed. "Maybe I didn't want to see that."

Though he was disappointed his son had not won at least Harry had and he had been right that he could be happy either way. As he watched his son clapping Harry on the back when the game was over, he knew his so would not be angry at him for congratulating Harry. He waited though until Harry had come out from the change rooms after a shower and cool down talk with his team.

Harry was not surprised to see him at the game. "I hope you're not too disappointed to see your son lose the game?"

Lucius pulled him in for a tender kiss as they were alone. "I was but I am proud of your amazing move. And have come to invite you for dinner tomorrow."

Harry smiled when Lucius told him he would come for him at six as usual and would not even tell him what he had planned. Lucius had not disappointed him o any of the previous dates and Harry could think of far worse ways to spend a Sunday evening then having a romantic diner with Lucius. For a moment he wondered if Lucius had removed the chastity belt but he shook away the doubt, sure Lucius would have removed it right away.

Harry moved towards the door but turned back with a smile. "I look forward till tomorrow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lobster and wine in town for their first date, the hospital ward and a boat cruise for their second and a Halloween party for their third, Harry had no idea what to expect. The usual roses had been sent, no clue this time. Hermione and Pansy had teamed up to help him get ready and he had a feeling for Hermione at least it was about trying to find out who he was dating. Her and Viktor were going strong and Viktor had been t the game the day before. Pansy ha long ago guessed who he was dating though he and Draco had never actually confirmed her suspicions.

Lucius was as always waiting and said nothing but drew Harry into his arms and apparated them away for their date. Harry never stopped being amazed by Lucius, finding themselves some old stone ruins which Lucius explained were Tintagel in Cornwall, near where the Malfoys had a home. There was a candle light picnic, Lucius' attempt at combining the two dates before. Harry had told him he loved the simplicity but did not mind pampering. Harry had to laugh when he found fine wine and this time some shrimp among the other foods, and some of the apple tarts they had enjoyed last time.

Lucius handed him some wine. "I could not decide in what direction to take our date so instead I decided that I would combine the two."

Harry smiled when he sipped the wine. "I definitely like the idea. And you have definitely chosen a beautiful location for the picnic."

Lucius had thought Harry would approve and after dessert the two took a walk barefoot down along the beach under the stars towards the estate Lucius had there. He waited until Harry was at the manor when he pulled Harry in for a long warm hard kiss.

When he pulled apart Harry looked at him. "Anxious to use your cock now that it is free or have you already found a young nubile boy to ease the pressure?"

Lucius stopped him. "The only nubile boy I want to sink into is the one in my arms. And I never used the password. It is for you to remove it, when ready for me."

Harry was shocked when he realized for Lucius took his hand and placed it on Lucius' crotch where he could feel the power of the spell was still there. He only wanted to make love to Harry, he was the only one he wanted in his bed. He would live with the belt until Harry was ready to remove it and he would let Harry decide. He put his own hand on the front of Harry's cock and gently caressed it, reminding Harry he very much wanted to bed him but it was for Harry to decide if and when.

He was shocked when he felt the chastity belt removed and his hand placed on the front of Harry's trousers. "Does this mean I can take you to bed?"


	19. the sofa

Lucius was looking at Harry, his hands having been placed on the buckle of the young man's pants and he thought surely it was encouragement to take the young man to bed but he wanted to make certain. He wanted to make sure this was Harry's choice and that he was not feeling any pressure at all. Harry had been encouraging him on their first date but Harry had also been very tipsy from wine. Many young men his age had been having sex for some time by now but Lucius knew Harry was very different then most young men, he was very innocent in the ways of things. He would likely have regretted if he had sex with either Lucius or Severus during those first dates even though he had been willing, even if he had never found out about their bet. Lucius wanted to ensure the first time he bed Harry, Harry never regretted.

Harry was surprised the man had not taken him. Draco had admitted his dad had always been a bit horny and always had lovers. He had been shocked Lucius had never removed the chastity belt for he had been so certain Lucius would have removed it right away. But he was touched Lucius had not, as he had been touched by what he had done with the bet money or the Halloween surprise to make Harry smile. Harry knew Lucius was a good man and he had proven that he could be trusted.

Lucius finally drew him into his arms and Harry's lips parted to allow his lover's tongue to come into his mouth. Harry felt an arm snake around his waist and as he was drawn into a chest he was nearly carried, part led, into the manor and into what he later found was a sitting room.

Lucius drew back as he lowered Harry down onto the couch. "Are you sure about this Harry? I know this is your first time."

Harry didn't answer at first verbally but undid Lucius' belt and trouser button. "I am not drunk this time and this is no longer our first date."

Lucius was reminded when he told Harry when they had been on the bed on the first date that he did not take little boys when they were drunk, especially on first dates. Lucius lowered his mouth down to Harry's and didn't even have to encourage the lips open this time, his tongue easily sliding between the lips, Harry's hand going up behind his head and keeping him in place for now and he encouraged Harry's tongue into his mouth to explore. Harry may have been new but he seemed to have become quite the quick little learner in it, Harry's hands having gone to the buttons on Lucius' shirt and dislodging him of it.

He had been doing the same as Harry turned his head offering Lucius access to the beautiful juicy earlobes and lovely delicate flesh of his neck. Lucius' teeth grazed the soft flesh there, not nibbling for he didn't want to leave a hickie but he was leaving pretty little goosebumps all along the flesh. For a moment he thought about an ice cube but he reminded himself this was little love's first time.

As he sunk into one of the nipples which he had uncovered he heard a deep hiss from his lover's mouth. "I think someone liked that."

Harry's eyes were closed but Lucius saw him nod bit as he looked up. "Oh Merlin, yes."

Lucius ran his tongue along the one he had nibbled on and he lightly licked and teased his other nipple, taking pleasure in the mix of hissing and deep moans coming from the throat of the young man under him. He didn't even have to look up to know Harry's head had gone back and likely if his eyes were not closed, his eyeballs would have rolled back in his head. His hands were clutching the couch, the one that had been on the front of Lucius before had left him for now.

Lucius was growing closer and closer to Harry's trousers and Harry could sense it. He had been bad when Severus had him in bed or Lucius the first time but not like this. He wanted not just sex, he wanted this man, it was not simply the fun, and he wanted to feel the man on him and in him. As he felt the tongue dipping in and out of his belly button Harry was anxious for Lucius to sink into him but instead Lucius withdrew his attentions

Harry pouted when Lucius had sat up. "You're going to tease me again? Lucius I'm ready."

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "I know. But I want it perfect. You have to go back tonight. I want our first night to be a night you can sleep in my arms."

For a moment Harry was worried Lucius had changed his mind but Lucius assured him he wanted nothing more then to make love to Harry. But he didn't want Harry to feel like some little lover he picked up from the bar and sent on his way. He had almost made that mistake on their first date. Harry deserved the perfect first time and he wanted to share his bed for the night with Harry when they were done. He wanted there to be o doubt in Harry's mind or heart that Lucius wanted a future with him and that he was far more then a simple lay for him. He had brought Harry to the manor thinking making love here would erase the fact he would have to send Harry o his way but he knew it wouldn't. At least not in his heart. Harry had to go back to school for it was Sunday night ad he had classes the next morning.

Lowering his mouth for one last warm long kiss he swore to Harry he had every intention of taking Harry to bed next weekend but he wanted to ensure it was romantic and perfect, that it was a night Harry would never forget. He had never done this before, he had always sunk into a lover as soon as he could, but he had ever been with someone like Harry before. He was worried but though Harry was coming down from a high he understood and was actually happy or the suggestion.

Back at school Lucius kissed him. "I am going to take you away next Friday for the weekend, and I promise it will be the romantic night that you deserve."

Harry drew him in for one last kiss. "After teasing me all night you better make sure it is perfect."

Harry was a bit disappointed but as he headed up to the school he had to admit it meant a lot that Lucius wanted to make it special and romantic. But he was not surprised when he had to relieve himself when he got back to his rooms. He was not surprised when he came back from the bathroom once again to find Draco waiting and giving as little detail as he could to spare his friend, finding it odd he was dating his friend's dad, he told him.

Draco smirked. "You have some how turned my dad into a romantic sop. I wouldn't be surprised if he whisked you off to Rome or something."


	20. the trip

Harry had no idea how he was going to tell his dad he was going away for the weekend with Lucius. He knew he technically didn't have to for he was a senior and could leave campus when he chose and could go over night on weekends but this was different. He was the only student with a parent on staff though Draco came close with his Uncle, but for Harry it was more then that. Harry had spent so many years without a dad in his life and he and Remus were in many ways much closer then some dads and sons because of it, both trying to make up for lost time. Harry hated to keep things from his dad but he was still worried. He reminded himself he was being good about his dad dating Severus after the bet though his dad didn't know the extent of the bet that Severus had made with Lucius.

But Friday he went to talk to his dad in his office hoping he would be able to understand what he was going through. He knew in fact his dad was going with Severus to spend the weekend at his home. Draco had reminded his friend of that when Harry was nervous to tell his dad, saying Harry didn't owe his dad an explanation but also his dad would not be around to notice but Harry had gone away.

Remus could hear his son pacing outside the door and smiled, knowing Harry had come to talk to him about Lucius. He had a feeling Harry had decided to take another step with the man. He always regretted he never really had the sex talk with his son for he doubted Harry had ever had it.

Harry finally came in. "Dad can I talk to you for a bit, I mean it is about me and Lucius."

Remus motioned his son in and warded his door for privacy. "You know you can talk to me about anything even sex."

Harry blushed at that but his dad got him sitting on the couch and Harry spoke to him about the dates so far and after some coaxing Harry had told him about the night before. Remus was not that surprised how close to sex they had become for he knew his son was definitely into Lucius but he was surprised when it was Lucius who had stopped it. Listening to the further dates since the ward his son had with Lucius, he could admit the man seemed to care for his son.

Harry looked uncomfortably at his dad. "Lucius has invited me to go away this weekend with him. He wanted my.....well it to be special. I wanted to tell you."

Remus understood. "Your first time? I know cub. And I am not surprised Lucius wants to make it special. You are seventeen, you don't need my permission."

Harry shook his head. "I know but I don't like keeping things from you and I kind of needed someone to talk to. I mean I can't talk to Draco about his dad."

Laughing a bit at that Remus knew his son definitely had a point, for though Draco had been understanding about his dad and Harry, actually encouraging them, but he doubted Draco would want to give Harry advice about sex with his dad. While Remus was not sure he should have been encouraging his son to have sex, he had the talk most boys would have had much younger but Harry's Uncle never had with him. Harry was extremely uncomfortable and blushing like mad and Remus was not much better but Harry was. But he was relieved his son spoke to him about it and when Harry left he reminded his son about protection.

He was laughing when Severus had come to collect him and he admitted he had been having the talk with his son but the laughter came from Harry reminding his dad to use protection as well. Severus was reminded of how close he and Harry had come to sex and was so grateful Lucius had broken it up. He was grateful for both himself and Harry for he had found real love with Remus and Harry and Lucius were heading down the right path.

He kissed Remus. "Are you ready to go? I thought we would have dinner before we head to my home and see if I can remember the right spell."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had no idea what to expect as Lucius had not told him where he was taking Harry and Draco had told him his dad would likely take him some where absolutely romantic and special or the two of them. Lucius was as always at the gates for him and after drawing him into a long warm kiss he put a portkey in Harry's hand for he definitely was not about to let Harry down for he knew Draco would have likely told him to expect something amazing and Lucius would have anyway.

When Harry's head cleared enough when they arrived Harry found himself in Venice, and on a balcony over looking one of the canals. It was not Rome as Draco had predicted but it was far closer then Harry had ever imagined and definitely the romantic spot for his first time. Lucius had a number of things planned for the weekend but it started with a beautiful candlelight meal out and there was a gondolier waiting for them. Harry was amazed by a romantic dinner in a plaza.

Lucius reached over to kiss Harry and pulled him up for a dance. "I hope this location is the perfect spot for your first time."

Harry was amazed. "I would have made love to you in Hogsmeade but this makes so much to me. You are incredible Luc."

Back at the villa Lucius lead Harry into the master bedroom where rose petals were scattered every where and candles were lit every where as well. Lucius removed their clothes with his wand and lowered Harry down against the bed, knowing tonight was going to finally be it and as anxious as Lucius was to sink into the fine ass he held back reminding himself this was Harry's first. He lowered his mouth not to Harry's but to his earlobe, reminded of the spots he had found on Harry last time, and continued a methodical attack down Harry's neck, his teeth grazing, suckling here and there, sinking his teeth into Harry's collar bone.

He took his sweet time with the nipples reminding himself of the little snake he had turned Harry into before. His tongue slowly traced the nipple, first the left and then the right, suckling them a bit but it was not before he sunk his teeth into Harry's nipple. His hand had gone to Harry's fine cock and began coaxing it, stroking gently at first but gaining in speed and pressure as his mouth trailed down his chest, dipping in and out of his belly button, taking Harry into his mouth just in time for the young man to explode in his mouth. He cleaned Harry off and went up to his head.

He kissed Harry tenderly. "Are you ready for more my love?"

Harry was panting as he was coming down from an intense climax. "Yes."

Lucius reached for his wand and cast both contraception and a lube spell. He could see Harry tensing in pain as he began easing fingers into Harry to prepare him, and there were whimpers when he started moving into the fine ass but by the time he was all the way in Harry was relaxing and soon moving with him, his whimpers replaced with moans and by the time Lucius came or the first time that night Harry had come to a second. He would have stopped for he was not sure Harry could handle any more tonight but Harry drew him back down and they went for a few more rounds before they were both finally exhausted. Lucius had plans for Harry in ad out of the bedroom in Venice that weekend and they could both use some sleep.

As Harry lay snuggled in the arms of the man he was in love with he felt so right. "Tonight was amazing, thank you."


	21. the holiday

Harry had pouted when Lucius had told him he needed to wait a week for sex but Lucius had definitely made it worth his while. The trip to Venice had been incredible, in and out of the bedroom. Lucius definitely knew how to lay on the romance and though the trip had been to Venice, Draco was not too far off for they had a late lunch in Rome and saw the coliseum and a few sights before they headed back to the UK. Lucius had not only wanted Harry to feel like he was not some quick roll in the hay, why he waited till Harry could spend the night, but had taken him away more then just because he knew Italy was far more romantic. He wanted to ensure Harry knew that he was in this for the long run, he had not whisked Harry away to simply have his way with him and move on to the next quick lay. And he definitely was not going to be one of those now that the chase was over and he had Harry, he would stop with the romance. He found treating Harry like the prince he saw him as and making him smile was one of the most incredible feelings there was.

Severus though a bit less over the top was trying his best with the other Lupin and was working as well. He had lost out with Remus when they were in school, he had once had a crush but his mudblood comment lost even their friendship for a time, but he would not lose Remus again. He had the Prince money and he could have wined and dined Remus like Lucius did with Harry but even more then with Harry, he knew Remus did not expect or need that. Remus had never grown up with much because of his mother's health bills and he had never found much work as a werewolf. His godson owed the house they lived in holidays though Remus now had a good job, though Harry of course was a double inheritance baby.

The two men found themselves wanting to come up with something special for their men for Christmas. Draco had not been surprised to learn the Lupins would be staying at Christmas, considering his godfather always did. He was happy to have Harry there and he was encouraging of both relationships. They had finally admitted to Pansy what she had guessed all along, that Harry and Lucius were seeing each other though she had not been told about the bet.

Harry had not told his other friends but that was about to change during the winter holidays. They were having a small Christmas party on Christmas Eve and friends from both houses had been invited to come. Harry and Lucius had slipped away into a side room for a long warm kiss, being good all night to keep away.

They broke apart when they saw Hermione standing in the doorway looking at him. "I knew you were seeing someone but Lucius Malfoy?

Harry was reminded she had seen the numerous gifts he had been set like the dozens of roses. Harry shrugged. "Well Pansy took the younger one, had to settle."

He had been trying to lighten the mood, knowing he should be eternally grateful it had been her that had caught them and not Ron. He had been having enough troubles with his old friend over his friendship with Draco and the Slytherins, without adding dating Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was the more reasonable one though at the moment he was wonder if he should not have joked for she looked ready to hex Lucius and she definitely knew a number of them.

Hermione looked at Lucius. "You might want if you're going to turn our tower into a walking florist shop, to stick with wild flowers. Crooks likes to eat roses."

Lucius, who looked ready to be executed, let out a sigh of relief. "I will remember that Miss Granger. Harry has already told me his preferences for flowers besides."

Hermione laughed when she saw the look on Harry's face still. "Heck I think it is kind of cool, as long as he treats you right. If he doesn't he'll be hexed.

Hugging him Hermione reminded Harry that Ron was there and he might want to be careful. The other Weasleys would have likely found it kind of cool and would have threatened to hex Lucius though like she had if he hurt Harry, Ron she confirmed as Harry thought, would likely hex them both. Hermione headed out of the room and Harry sunk back into Lucius' arms. They both knew they had to head back to the party and keep apart but Lucius reminded Harry they had the rest of the holidays and he had already hinted at a special gift for Harry in the morning. Harry knew it would not be a ring for he and his dad had both made it clear to their boyfriends that they were not willing to consider that kind of commitment so soon. Neither father nor son knew each other had that conversation with their lover.

In the morning Harry was happy to enjoy only his second Christmas away from the school since he found out he was a wizard, the other being in fifth year. He never had a Christmas before school really and the celebrations at school were amazing but he was happy for a family Christmas. He realized if one day he and Remus did marry the men that they loved, they would be a family, Draco oddly his stepson.

Lucius waited until Harry had opened his other gifts and handed him a box. "Not a ring but I intend to give you one by graduation."

Harry kissed him tenderly before he turned to the box. "Good because I would have hated to say no to you, and by the end of June I might be ready unlike now."

He could see his brother was getting the same answer as he had basically said the same to Remus. Severus was a bit slower, and was never one to rush, and was no more ready to propose to Remus yet but he had mentioned to Lucius he was thinking that summer. Lucius could actually not shake the image of a double wedding with him and his brother marrying the Lupins. After the whole bet and such the thought was nearly laughable but Lucius actually found himself smiling with the thought.

Harry had opened his gift to find a beautiful pendant on a black cord, knowing Harry likely would never have worn a chain. The pendant was shaped like a golden snitch with delicate little wings, flat though, but in the center was a perfect round emerald the color of Harry's eyes. On the back Harry found the inscription, to a love as seeming as hard to catch as a snitch, but when caught, far more sweet.

Lucius kissed him warmly on the lips. "You were never a game, you were never a sport. I hope you look at this and remember you are worth so much more to me."

Harry returned the kiss and snuggled into his arms. "I am happy that we decided just the five of us for dinner tonight. I don't want to leave your arms."

They had decided since they had the party the night before they would just have the day with them, Pansy having gone home to her parents and brothers after the party. Harry and Remus had turned down dinner at the Burrow but would be going for Boxing Day lunch there the next day. For today it was just them, and Harry had no concerns of being found kissing his boyfriend in dark rooms by friends as the night before.


	22. the shock

When they returned to school Harry knew he had to hide the pendant under his clothes for most of the school had not known about him and Lucius. He was reminded of what Hermione had said when she had seen them kissing in the room. Harry had worn the pendant when he had gone to the Burrow with Remus on Boxing Day and had managed to keep it hidden under his clothes. Ron and Harry had not been very close in the past year, especially since Hermione and Ron had broken up, and Harry had becomes so close to the Slytherins. But Harry and Hermione were both considered members of the family by the others, and Hermione had even spent past of last summer at the Burrow with Harry, though she did not go on Boxing Day. Ron and Hermione had agreed to remain friends but though Hermione had accepted him with Hannah which happened days after they broke up, he had not been as good about her growing relationship with Viktor.

Back at school Harry was reminded he only had one last semester of school and he would be able to stop worrying about such things. He would be living with Draco and friends at the town house, though Lucius had confided he wanted to propose to him. Remus had admitted he would likely not be at Grimmauld to miss Harry in the summer for he was looking at living with Severus both at school and at his home as well. Harry would not have been surprised if those two married first.

After weeks with Lucius had could not deny he was depressed a bit to return to school and was only happy that he could leave evenings and weekends. Harry was also happy for the private room. Though he was also happy for the sound barrier between him and Hermione for Viktor and she had become far more serious. Draco laughed there were likely three weddings before the next Christmas break, or at least three engagements on the horizon. Harry reminded Draco it could be him as well too.

Harry was surprised when after his second game of the season he found Lucius waiting for him after the cool down talk."I was not expecting you."

Lucius drew him in for a warm kiss."You thought I would miss seeing you play? Just because my son's team needed you to lose, changes nothing."

Laughing Harry was reminded that Draco's team had still held out hope they might win the cup for his senior year but they had needed Gryffindor to help out. Harry's team had just beat Ravenclaw by over 200 points. The only chance Slytherin had to win was they not only won both their last two games, but that Gryffindor lost their last game but it was against Hufflepuff and there was no chance that they would lose the game. But Lucius was happy that his beautiful boyfriend would win for while Draco loved quidditch, for Harry it was his passion and he was going to be trying out for and likely playing for the United in the fall. Oliver was getting him try outs.

He made Harry promise to meet him in town for he wanted to celebrate properly with Harry for he knew Gryffindor would not have their party until after dinner. Harry assured him that he would meet him at the gates so they could celebrate.

Lucius was waiting some time later when he saw his best friend and Remus passing. Severus smirked."I had a feeling you would be lurking some where"

Remus elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs."You being at the game I m sure meant a lot to my son though I don't know if other students thought it odd."

Lucius had thought about that for his son was not playing but he had covered that."I was there at school on governor business. I just stayed for the game after."

They had known he had an early meeting with Albus and wondered what excuse he had come up with for it but he had been at school enough anyways to see his friend and his son, and had been with Albus in the stands. Remus was happy to see his son in love and growing so close with Lucius who he realized was a good man for his son and he knew things like Lucius being there for his game meant a lot to him. Lucius would be at more when Harry was on the United for they had no doubt he would make the team. It was not against rules for him to date a student but they were doing it in secret to stop all of the talk.

Harry met them a few moments later when his dad and Severus were gone and Lucius led him into town. Harry was surprised when Lucius took him and instead of town he apparated them and Harry could see they were in London. Lucius reminded him he told Harry he would take him to town; he had not specified which town.

Lucius drew him towards a muggle pub to have lunch."I hate that we have to hide in our world. I will do it till grad or when you're ready but not today."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "I promise as soon as school is done the world will know we are together. But you're right, I am happy we are here together."

For the day they were two men in love like they had been when they were in Venice, and when they had gone on other muggle dates. Harry was not the boy who lived here ad Lucius was not a former Death Eater spy. They got a few looks for there was an obvious age difference between them and being gay was uncommon among muggles since there was no way for muggle men to have babies, but they were left in peace d as they had lunch and later walked along the river, and even did some muggle window shopping, they revelled in the anonymity they found here.

Back to school they headed for dinner though and once again Harry faced the school. He had loved being a student here and he still did. The school had been the best part of his life. But he was excited about a future beyond the school, and a future that now included Lucius in it. He hoped Draco was right about their future. They stopped in the privacy that Hagrid's hut gave them and shared one last warm kiss.

They were broken apart by Ron who had come around the side."What the hell are you doing?"


	23. the anger

Harry had been dreading the moment from when he first started seeing Lucius, or even before that when he was flirting with both knew that if any of his friends would not have had a worse reaction then Ron. He was not sure but Severus would likely have been better in Ron's mind. Lucius had been an active Death Eater unlike Severus even if he was a spy from the start, his son had tormented Ron and of course the Weasleys had issues with the Malfoys for generations. He knew the twins would support him for they had always been good about such things and he had a feeling the other Weasleys would have been good as well but Ron he was worried. Ron had barely spoken to him all year over his friendship with Draco and the snakes, he had no idea how he would react when he found out Harry was dating Lucius.

Lucius would have drawn back but Harry kept a hand on him, not for a moment ashamed of the relationship he had with Lucius. They had hit it because they wanted to be able to enjoy their relationship without having constant gossip and eyes on them where ever they went. They were both high profile enough if the relationship was leaked out they would be all over the papers. Harry knew they faced it when he graduated but school had been a whole different issue for him.

Ron sneered as he watched his best friend and Lucius Malfoy together. He had a feeling for he had been sure that Harry had some new relationship. He had been sure it was Draco but everyone had been laughing at him for saying it for they could see how he was with Pansy. He could not believe this was happening though, it was sick.

Ron sneered at his friend."What the hell are you doing? I knew you were getting cozy with the Slytherins but this?"

Harry shrugged."I am dating an amazing man, one who treats me amazing and makes me happy. I assume that is what you do with your Hufflepuff."

That was too much, Hannah was super sweet and extremely smart, and she was their age to boot. The son of a former Death Eater would have been bad enough but an actual one was more then he was able to stomach. How his friend could even compare this sick abomination of a relationship with what he shared with Hannah, boggled his mind. He had been pissed when he had learned his ex was dating Viktor Krum but Viktor was looking better by the moment.

Ron sent a sneer at Lucius."I dealt with you being queer, my brother is too, but dating a fucking Death Eater? This is disgusting, you're more a freak then I thought."

Harry put a hand on Lucius."Lucius is no more a Death Eater then your dad, he was a spy from day one. He is a good man, not a little cry baby like some people."

Ron had drawn his wand."I should hex you into next week, I am no fucking cry baby. Just because I am not a scar head with a hero complex like you."

Those words had been said many times but not usually by Ron, but by people like Severus and Draco back in the war days when they had to pretend. Ron had turned on him more the once, especially during the tournament, and their friendship had suffered since the few months before the final battle when he got to know Draco, but this was different all together. Hermione had told Harry that Ron had changed but he had thought Ron was just jealous of her and Viktor. He remembered the way they had fought y the ball when Hermione went with Viktor. Ron had bee the one who had broken up with Hermione and Hermione admitted she had her suspicions lately after talking to Susan that Hannah and Ron had been dating before they broke up. Ron had treated both his best friends like crap but they had both remained till recently but after a run in with Ron when she came back from a date with Viktor, Hermione stopped talking to him. It was why she had not been at the Burrow at Christmas.

He realized s he looked at Ron that Hermione had been right and he wondered why. He would have thought the sweet little badger he was dating would calm him, the badgers known for their loyalty and gentle hearts. But his friend had definitely disappeared and before him was a person he had hoped never to see again.

Harry sneered at his friend."Even you are not crazy enough to hex me in front of school governor. Your mother would kill you if you got expelled before graduation."

Ron looked like he was tempted to risk it but he put down his wand."I won't risk it now but I can promise if you keep with this freak, you will get what\s coming."

Lucius turned to him."I will be sending word to the headmaster and ensure you have detention all week for threats. And you should be damned lucky it is not more."

Though Ron turned to him and opened his mouth to protest Ron showed the most common sense Harry had seen his friend show in years and held his tongue. He knew that Lucius had very right to see to his detentions even if he would not be there to give them. He also had no doubt the man would give him more if he kept going on. He was a Malfoy after all and just like his ferret of a son he was a man who always flaunted his money and used and abused his powers.

He stormed off towards the school muttering something that Harry and Lucius herd sounding something about karma. Ron was sure that the two were freaks enough and that the Gods would see such an abomination of relationship came crashing down soon enough. He thought though he might have to give it a helping hand.

Lucius was worried about Harry and kissed him. "I will send word to the headmaster about detentions but you are to tell your dad, and I want you to be careful."

Harry thought that Lucius was too worried, Ron did not have the balls to try anything."Ron will not risk being expelled this close to grad. Please don't worry Luc."

Drawing Harry back into his arms he asked Harry just to humour him for he knew Harry had too good of a heart and would trust his former friend too far. He told Harry he would contact Remus himself if Harry didn't tell his dad so Harry swore he would. He had no doubt Lucius would keep his word so he went to his dad and found him with Severus and told them both what had happened. Neither of the men were surprised really but they shared Lucius' concern.

Remus kissed his son on the head."He might not be a real risk but he might try something. Please listen to Lucius and us, and just watch your back around him."


	24. the punch

Harry was on guard thanks to the warning from Lucius and his dad and Severus but he thought they were being over protective of him. Severus had come to care about him deeply, not as the love interest as he may have been, but as the son of his lover and the man his brother wanted to marry. Harry knew Ron was stupid but it was only a few months before graduation and Ron he thought would surely not risk it. The twins had not graduated from school but they had their incredible prank business already started and the money from it and from Harry to pursue their dreams and make a success of it. Their mother had been angry but she had seen what a success they made of it, now owning two shops, she had never been so proud of the twins. But time had been different and Umbridge had driven them out, even the twins would have finished their schooling if it had not been for the toad, missing finishing quidditch and all that. There was no toad to blame and Ron had no money or job to fall back on, not to mention what his parents would have said if he was expelled for attacking someone the couple considered to be their son as well.

But it seemed that Lucius had not only confirmed with Remus that he had been told but had spoken to his son as well. The rumours had been running before and the loyalty of the lions was questionable but Draco and his friends in Slytherin promised they would keep their eyes on Harry and ensure he was safe. Draco knew his friend as well as his dad knew him, and knew that Harry would have tried to give his former best friend the benefit of the doubt. When Ron started spreading it around the school that Harry was dating Lucius, many still did not believe him because he spread the rumours before, but there were few problems. Seamus and Dean seemed the only ones ready to back him up, and a few younger Gryffindors.

Harry was the one they were worried about getting hurt but it seemed that Ron had bad aim. Harry had wondered about Hannah, the sweet little Hufflepuff who had changed little from the terrified deer caught in the headlights look when sorted, and why he had not been a calming influence on her boyfriend. From what Susan had told Hermione she was certain Hannah had believed her and Ron broken up before they had begun dating.

Harry was coming back from quidditch practice when he ran into Ron. He went to move past his former friend but Ron stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Pulling his arm free Harry smirked a him, seeing Draco coming up behind him. "I don't know, I think I'll go and fuck a few Slytherins before dinner."

Draco and Blaise who had over heard him from behind were laughing but Ron of course did no think the joke was funny at all. Harry knew that Ron might not actually take it as a joke, that he might actually be foolish enough to believe in his mixed up brain that Harry was being honest with him. He was picturing Harry having a group orgy down in the dungeons and wondered if Harry did both the father and son, perhaps at the same time. He knew Draco dating Pansy was no sign Harry was not involved with him. He had never thought until this year his best friend was such a whore.

He sneered at Harry. "You are such a sick little freak. I am glad you made head boy or you might have tried to jump my bones."

Harry's face went white. "Sorry but I am not into little rats like you, besides I don't touch something I don't know where it has been."

Hermione had not been willing to have sex with him but Harry had his doubts lately Hannah was the only one he cheated on Hermione with. He had heard rumours Ron frequented the alcoves along a corridor which were best known for boys wishing to experiment when they were not certain which way they were leaning. He wondered how long it would be before he got the dump again, thinking Hannah was falling into the same trap as Hermione had with Ron.

Hannah though herself had appeared having been alerted by the voices that something had been going on. She had known trouble was going on between her boyfriend and his former friend but Ron had told her that it was nothing to be worried about.

Hannah came to his side. "Calm down Ron, can't you see he is just trying to egg you on. You know you already have enough detentions. You'll get expelled."

Ron had been suspended from all privileges and was looking at being expelled if he kept it up. "Back off Hannah, I have to deal with this little freak."

Shaking his head Harry looked at Hannah and actually felt sympathy for her. She was so nice and like Hermione she definitely deserved better then a guy like Ron. He could see her friends like Susan were watching anxiously from the side lines and they were trying to figure out a way to draw her away from what was happening there.

Harry looked at Hannah as he moved to go past them. "Come to your senses and dump him Hannah before you get hurt like Mione did. Once a cheater......"

Ron grabbed him by the arm and pointed a wand at him. "You are asking for it"

Just before Ron was about to utter some kind of hex several things happened. Draco and Blaise moved to grab him but it was Hannah who tried to grab her boyfriend to try and stop him but he turned around and not seeming to realize it was her, hit her hard and she fell to the ground. Draco and Blaise got their hands on him and Harry with Susan who had run over, knelt down next to Hannah who was now sporting a huge bruise along her cheek and was sobbing.

Ron was about to apologize to her seeing he was in major trouble when Severus appeared but at his side was the headmaster and several members of the staff. They had bee in the staff room off the Great Hall and had been alerted to what was happening,

It was Albus who reached for Ron's wand and snapped it. "You have been warned enough, you're expelled. Your parents will be summoned to collect you."


	25. the expelled

Molly and Arthur had been summoned to school and though they had not been told what had happened they knew that Ron was in serious trouble. They knew it had to be bad for this was the first time they had ever actually been summoned to school. Ron had crashed a flying car, the twins had blown up toilet seats, and all of their kids even the prefect/head boy Bill had got into trouble, well except Percy, but they had never been summoned. The only reason they had come was when one of their kids was in the infirmary but they would have been told if Ron or Ginny were hurt and they had been clearly told it was Ron in trouble. And they were not to go to the infirmary to check on a sick or injured child, they had been summoned to the headmaster's office.

They were surprised when they came into the office by those they saw there for they found Harry with his dad, but also the little blond their son had been dating and by the looks of it her parents, as well as a number of members of the staff ad for some reason Lucius Malfoy. They knew he was a member of the board of school governors but they had not expected to see him there. Even if they had not been certain before, they knew their son had done something seriously wrong.

Arthur was the one who noticed first the snapped wand that was lying on the desk. His eyes scanned the room and he could see his son was being contained by a binding spell and to his shock he could see a bruise that had spread across the cheek of their son's girlfriend who was crying, her dad with an arm around her.

Arthur turned to his son. "What the hell have you done Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

Ron had seen his mom angry but never his dad this angry before. "Harry has been fucking a bloody Death Eater the sick queer, and he was egging me on."

The headmaster summoned chairs for the couple and they were given a play by play including Harry admitting that he was in fact dating Lucius Malfoy. The others in the room had already heard or suspected so the couple were the only ones taken by surprise. But right now they were dealing with the news that their son had been about to hex his best friend and when his girlfriend had moved to stop him, had punched her in the face.

The fact that after all of the trouble they had with the twins and other kids that they actually now had a child who had been expelled from the school was a blow. The twins had dropped out and as angry as Molly had been she had eventually understood because of the situation and was proud of the business. This was different.

Molly looked at her youngest son. "I don't care who Harry was or is dating, you do not attack your friend. Or your girlfriend for that matter. I raised you better."

Arthur looked over at Hannah. "I am sorry for what my son has put you through and I am glad he did no more damage then a bruise."

Shaking and still crying Hannah accepted that but she was soon lead off, Ron not the only one leaving. Hannah was an only child and her parents were definitely worried about her after she had been struck by her own boyfriend like this. They had thought it would be better for their daughter if they took her home for a few days even though she had not been seriously hurt more then the bruise and fear.

Molly agreed to accompany her son to see the rest of his things packed. Molly and Arthur had no idea what to do next but they planned on making sure Ron found work and as soon as he was making some money he would be expected to move out. He wanted to be expelled from school; he would be expected to act like an adult.

Harry followed the couple out and turned to Arthur. "Mr Weasley I....."

Arthur stopped him and actually hugged him. "I can't say you being with Lucius is not a shock but you're still welcome in our home. Our apologies go to you too."

He went to follow his wife and when they had the rest of their son's things they took him home to the Burrow. Ron knew he was in serious trouble when neither of his parents spoke to him for the first few hours he was home, just sent him up the stairs to unpack. But he knew when he came down or dinner he would get it. He was shocked at how calm his parents were about it though.

They had spoken and Arthur turned to him. "I will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow and you will find a job and a place to live." And turned to his food.

He looked to his mother believing surely this was a joke but she sighed. "You want to be an adult then you will be. Adults move out and get jobs, your brothers did."

Slumping down at the table Ron knew that they were deadly serious and though he was told later he would always be a member of their family, he would be expected to move out in a week. He knew having not finished school he was likely facing a hard search and he had no doubt the twins would not be offering him work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two weeks since the incident and Harry was still a bit shaken by it, never imagining things would have gone so far with his best friend. He had known Ron would be upset about him dating Lucius but he had thought he would calm down. Hannah had returned to school after a week and seemed to be recovering and oddly enough a friendship seemed to have arisen between Hermione and Hannah. The twins had told Harry that Ron come begging for a job and from what they knew he had found a job working at an apothecary of all places. It was fitting since his hated detention was cleaning the potions lab, that he was now working cleaning specimen jars and the cages of creatures that the apothecary used for some of their ingredients, for the wizard version of minimum wage. The job came with a little bachelor suite above the shop, a one room place with a kitchenette that like the store, smelled like rotten cabage and burned hair.

Severus had said he was relieved he shopped at the apothecary on Knockturn alley for it had more rare ingredients, for he was worried about shopping around Ron. Lucius decided that Harry was in need of a distraction after it all and the second weekend after he whisked Harry away for a romantic date. Harry was a bit surprised when he found himself back at the estate in Cornwall.

Lucius smiled and drew him in for a long warm kiss. "I would not make love to you here last time for I wanted to make your first time perfect."

Harry smiled and returned the warm kiss. "Does that mean I get to see the master bedroom here this time?"

Though he assured Harry he would Lucius had not brought him here to just bed him. They were not having a picnic at Tintagel this time for Lucius had arranged a romantic boat ride out on the water. They had gone for an early diner in town first but they headed out with some wine and dessert and watched the sunset and stars come out over the water from their perch at the front of the sailboat.

Harry rested back against Lucius' arms as they headed back to mainland. "You know I could see getting married here, down along the water."


	26. the surprises

The graduation of Harry and his friends had finally come and Remus had watched with such pride as his son had received his diploma, having tied with Draco for top marks for the guys though Hermione had of course beat them. Ron was missing of course though few people had even mentioned his name, his family was there though in the audience for they still considered both Hermione and Harry to be members of their family. Hermione, Harry, Blaise and Draco would be moving into the Malfoy townhouse in a few days, Draco and Hermione to intern with his dad before they started law school in the fall and Blaise already working for his dad. Pansy would be living with them as well with Draco and working for a magazine. Harry had been made starting seeker for the United but the season would not start till mid September and until then he would oddly enough be working with the twins. He was of course a silent partner and though he did not need the money, he had wanted to have something to do for the summer before he started playing, he would have three months off every summer.

Remus had told his son he would not be missing Harry for he had accepted Severus' offer for him to move in with him. He knew Severus was planning on proposing soon, in fact both Lupins had no doubt they would be facing a proposal soon enough. And both Lupins had not said the words but they were sure they would accept. Harry had ever thought back in the time when the bet had come out he would have a future with either man, and he had definitely not thought to have his dad marry the other but he was happy for his dad and Severus. Severus had been honourable and he knew the two of them were meant to be together.

Harry had been surprised when the morning of graduation Severus had come and asked his blessing to propose to Remus. He had reminded Harry he was the only family that Remus had and because of the bet he had wanted to ask doubly. He wanted to be sure that Harry would be okay with the two of them being married. Harry had assured the man he wanted his dad to be happy and since Severus made him happy, he had given his approval.

There was a party after the ceremony and since Severus had never been the utter romantic he decided to propose that day there. He knew Lucius had asked Remus for permission but his best friend obviously had a far more romantic proposal up his sleeve.

Remus was surprised when he was drawn away from the party and found himself under the tree he and Severus and Lily often picnicked as kids. "Sev?"

Severus kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I wish Lily could have been here, she would have loved us together. I thought doing it here would let her be a part of it."

Before Severus had even dropped to his knee Remus knew from his words what he meant and though some where he had known this was coming and soon, he was still shocked and had tears in his eyes as he watched Severus take out a box. He too wished Lily was here, but her son he knew was close by.

Severus took his hand. "You are my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life. You are all I have ever wanted. Please say you'll be my husband."

Remus nodded. "Yes."

Severus slid the ring on to his hand and standing he pulled Remus into his arms for a long warm kiss. He was happy Harry had supported the proposal for he knew Harry would be likely the only child they could have. Severus would be willing to carry for Remus would have had a miscarriage at the first full moon, but he was not sure with all the hex damage, he would ever be able to carry. If they could not Harry would be his son and heir, leaving Harry three titles to pass on to his future kids. He had never imagined when he had started the bet with Lucius that Harry would become Lord Prince because he was his adopted son, and not a consort lord.

Harry and Lucius with Draco and a few others had appeared and Harry soon had his dad in a hug. Remus was so happy to see that his son approved of the marriage for he had been worried after the bet that Harry might have been reluctant.

Harry shook his head when he said it. "I did not have a problem with you dating; I definitely don't have a problem with marriage, over a stupid bet about a kiss."

Remus shocked his son and fiancé when he whispered. "I know the bet was more then just a kiss, you don't have to pretend any more."

He had figured out long ago that his son would not have been so angry about it if it had simply been a kiss. And he had considered dumping Severus for he had made the bet and then lied about it. But he realized Harry was not hurt by it and he should not have been. Both men had been honourable and he had given Lucius his blessing to propose to Harry soon. He was not about to give up on the man he loved because of a foolish mistake.

He kissed Severus. "But if you even look at my son the wrong way, I will hex you into next week." But when Severus paled he laughed, assuring him he trusted him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been surprised when he asked for Harry's hand when Remus admitted he knew the true bet, and the fact the man did not tear him apart. He had given Lucius his blessing to propose and told him he knew Harry would be happy and cared for with him. Lucius knew Remus would accept when Severus proposed and he thought for a moment it would be funny if the four of them had a joint wedding.

He waned his proposal for Harry to be so romantic and nothing Harry would ever forget any time soon. He convinced Harry the weekend after graduation to go off with him for a vacation. He knew Harry would be living with his son but he hoped by Christmas Harry would be living with him at the manor instead. Draco had also given his dad his blessing to propose and more then understood. Besides when he and Pansy married one day they would not want roommates.

Harry was amazed when he was brought to Paris and Lucius wanted the day to be perfect. They spent the day walking along the river, eating at a cafe and took a few hours to see the Louvre. But that night he made special arrangement for dinner at the top of the Eiffel tower.

The sun was just setting when Lucius dropped to one knee. "This started as a stupid bet but I fell madly in love. You are the other half of my heart. Marry me."

Harry stared at the huge diamond and ruby ring and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes."

Lucius slid the ring on to his hand and drew Harry in for a warm kiss. Harry was surprised when they were broken apart by clapping like his dad and Severus were. He was surprised for he found his friends, Draco, his dad and Severus there. He had never imagined seeing them there with them in Paris. Lucius assured him they were just spending the night and then Harry and Lucius would be alone. But though he wanted to propose to Harry some where romantic and special, he had wanted Harry to have those he loved around him so he could share it with them.

Remus had put his son into a headlock. "Maybe we should have a double wedding, though it might be a bit odd after how we got here."


	27. the bachelors

Though it had been a joke before Harry and Remus had been convinced a small double wedding would be romantic and perfect. Remus and Harry would walk each other down the aisle as the younger mates, Remus born in October when Severus was April and Lucius was February as well as of course over a decade older. Draco would have been Harry's witness but he was already playing double duty for his dad and godfather so Harry had asked Fred, since the witness was usually the same sex, Hermione promising she was not hurt he chose a brother. Remus had asked Moody as one of his few good friends, since his son would be busy being a groom. Moody and he had become friends in the Order and like Tonks he was a connection beyond Harry to James and Sirius, who he trained as aurors years before.

The Lupins had no idea what to expect for their grooms had planned the wedding and the honeymoons. Harry had three weeks off from games in the end of December, the last game being on the 23rd. They were to be married on Boxing Day which is all they knew about and then they would head off on their honeymoons, the timing allowing for a proper honeymoon before Severus and Remus had to return to teaching and Harry to quidditch as the new term for school did not start till the 6th. Remus and Severus would be gone for 10 days and Harry and Lucius would get to enjoy full two weeks away.

Remus and Harry on Christmas Eve were to be taken out together for their bachelor party as their grooms were as well. Though their friends and family laughed about the double wedding even though only Draco knew about the bet, they were happy for them. Since they could not go out drinking on Christmas day, the bachelor parties were being held a day early. Harry and Remus were being taken out to the bar in Diagon Alley and their grooms were going to Hogsmeade.

Fred put his brother into a head lock. "You know he is kind of old but I guess he is good looking. Not worried your men might pick up someone at the bar."

Harry shared a look with his dad. "No. They no what would happen if they don't make it to the altar."

They were reminded of the last time the two of them had gone out drinking at the bar and it had worked out for them in the long run. It was the night they had made the bet on which one of them could bet the first, well second because the first was Hagrid, person to come through the door. Though it had brought pain for Harry at first it had led him to the man that he loved and his dad was about to marry the other one.

Draco who had decided to come with them instead of the old men whispered to Harry. "My dad might want to have his balls for his wedding night after all."

Harry smiled. "You did teach me that spell after all. But I think your Uncle might be the one more worried, though I would have to change it to cats."

The other guests were not sure about the laughter coming from them and not wanting to explain what was going on they changed the topics they were talking on. Harry remembered all too clearly the dog pheromones had worked on his dad and it would not have been too much punishment for Severus for his husband to be even more anxious to join hi in bed. Though Harry still remembered from time to time about Fang and what Severus had told him about that. He reminded himself the man was soon to become his stepfather and perhaps the dad of his brothers and sisters. Severus had gone to the healer recently who had old them they might have trouble to conceive but if they did conceive, that Severus should be able to carry comfortably to full term and he and Remus were talking kids. Harry and Lucius were planning on waiting till the summer to start trying so Harry could finish his first season before he got pregnant.

Most of the people there were for Harry including his new quidditch buddies and old dream team, his friends from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, Luna who was still in school but now old enough to drink and had come, and the Weasleys. But Arthur, Moody, Tonks and her parents were there for Remus and he had come for Harry. He knew the other bachelor party would be smaller with mainly some staff from school and a few friends like Blaise's parents.

Harry was drinking a beer and talking with Bill and Oliver when he spotted the one red head who had not been invited to come. "What are you doing here?

Ron sneered as he came his way. "I had heard there was a big party going on here and that a number o red heads were spotted. Had to see what you were up to."

He had managed to avoid seeing his former friend since he had been expelled from school. Ron had been told he was welcome to come home and see his family s long as he was working and staying out of trouble but he had not been seen at the Burrow. From what Severus knew he was able to keep the job a the apothecary, and Harry assumed since he got free rent in return for his work and with that pay, he must have had some money to drink with.

Ron laughed when he realized what was going on. "You're actually marrying that sick freak are you? I thought you'd have given up on Death Eater cock."

Harry was not backing down and happily showed his ring. "Yes I am marrying my amazing fiancé. Are the rumours true about how you got your job?"

Ron turned red and he looked like he was about to say something but turned around and stormed out causing everyone to fall over laughing. There had been rumours over the years over why the little shop boys at the apothecary never seemed to last very long. They were not sure if they were just rumours but the way Ron had slunk off so quickly made them wonder about the old man that Ron had become the newest shop boy for.

Remus had seen Harry dealing with his former friend. "Don't let the brat ruin your night, you and Lucius will be happily married in two days."

Hermione had just come through the door with Viktor and Harry grabbed two bottles and headed their way, to do just that. "Glad you two could make it."

Hermione had of course seen her former boyfriend leave and had been worried but was happy to see that Ron had not ruined the party for their friends. Hermione and Viktor would likely see their own way to the altar before next summer and was happy Viktor had joined Hermione at the party as they had become good friends.


	28. the wedding

Christmas had been a wonderful day but Remus and Harry could not take their minds off of the next day. The day started a bit odd for a wedding day but neither ma would have had it any other way. Fred accompanied them to Godric's Hollow where not only Lily and James but Sirius had been buried, and one day Remus and Severus would join them. Harry would be buried with his husband at the Malfoy family plot but there would be a stone here as well for him so he could be with his family as well, he had decided long ago. Remus may have adopted Harry and been the only dad he had actually ever known, but he knew Harry was missing with his parents and godfather that day and he wished the marauders could have been by their side for it.

As they activated the portkey which would take them to the location of their wedding as they still had no idea where they were to be married, Harry touched the gift from his fiancé and looked at the one from Severus that his dad wore. They were simple discs which had a lily, a stag and a dog head on them but on the back there was quote and the day of their wedding. Their soon to be husbands had wanted to remind them that those that they loved would never be far from their hearts. They had both been touched by the gift and more touched that without asking the portkeys had been set to take them from Godric's Hollow.

When they arrived at their location they looked around in amazement at their surroundings and Harry was touched to see his groom had remembered what Harry had said about he could see getting married in Cornwall. They were even more amazed when they were anchored of the coast, out on a large boat which had enough room for all of their guests, just family ad close friends. The boat was anchored so that when Remus and Harry met their grooms at the front they had the same view he and Lucius enjoyed from the sailboat. It was beautifully done, a warming spell as they were outside and only simple clumps of lilies and wild flowers a the end of each row, and a small arbour of the same flowers over head where the grooms stood.

The minister started. "It is a special occasion when we unite two couples in marriage, especially a father and son. It is definitely a blessed day."

The man turned to Lucius. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till parted by death?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Lupin, Lord Potter-Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till parted by death?"

"I do."

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till parted by death?"

"I do."

"Do you Remus John Lupin, take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till parted by death?"

"I do."

Draco handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my godfather as your husband while I stand witness."

Remus slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Moody handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband while I stand witness."

Severus did. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Draco was up again as he handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry was in tears. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Fred handed a ring to Lucius."Take this rig and claim my brother Harry as your husband while I stand witness."

Lucius slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister finally announced. "By the powers that be I pronounce these two couples each as husbands. Severus and Lucius you may kiss your grooms."

The boat erupted with clapping as the two couples shared their first kiss as husbands and then signed the forms. Harry became Lord Harry Malfoy, consort Lord Malfoy as well as his own two titles. Harry was surprised when Severus had become a Lupin instead. Prince was his title and not last name and since Snape was the name of his abusive muggle dad, he and Remus decided to continue Lupin becoming Lords Severus and Remus Lupin, lord and lord consort Prince. At school though Severus would continue to be Professor Snape in the classroom to avoid the confusion of two Professor Lupins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group moved to the shore where the ruins of Tintagel had been transformed into a beautiful reception area with fairy lights every where and the coloring for the tables and the wild flower centerpieces were a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin in color. The head table was positioned so that they had their backs to an incredible view of the ocean but there were views from all over, making it perfect for the pictures that were being taken for both couples.

Bowing to the fact that three of the grooms were not into his expensive taste Lucius had simple sea food dinner, well simple for him, ordered with lobster, crab, shrimp, fresh salads and truffles, and fine wine. There was a beautiful elaborate wedding cake but Harry was touched to find inside he cake was made by Molly.

Lucius drew Harry onto the dance floor for their first dance as husbands. "I hope you approve of what Severus and I planned for you two."

Harry smiled and kissed his husband. "I would have married you in the Shrieking shack but you knew last time we were here I said I'd love to marry here."

Assuring his husband he had a good memory and it had not simply bee a coincidence, Lucius was happy Remus approved as well. There had been two grooms to please but Severus had thought that Remus would approve, besides Remus would have wanted his son to have his dream wedding. There was no doubt watching the four men dancing ad happy that it was not the perfect wedding for all of them.

Later as they were watching fireworks put on by the twins Lucius kissed Harry warmly. "I can't wait to take you away and practice for when we try for a baby."

Harry smiled, reminded they would wait a few months. "I can't wait to see after this beautiful wedding, to see what you have planned for our honeymoon now."

Though they had a joint wedding Severus and Lucius had planned unique honeymoons to suit their husbands and their differing personalities. Severus and Remus were going to start trying for a baby right away but because of Severus' body it would likely take them time to conceive. Harry liked the thought of his brother or sister and his child going to school together, he thought it would be cute.

Draco had heard as he came over to hand the portkey. "You know if Pansy and I marry and start soon, your grandkids could be thrown into the mix as well."


	29. the news

Harry and Lucius had spent two romantic weeks in China and Japan for their honeymoon and ended up spending a few extra days for they decided to hit Cambodia so Harry could see another one of the wonders of the world since they were so close and Harry had not been in a rush to head back to games. Harry's Dad and Severus, who though he was happy that they married for he had never seen his dad so utterly happy before, Harry was not sure he could ever get used to calling his stepdad, had spent ten days in Canada for their honeymoon where they had spent the times in the mountains.

Harry had to return to the pitch two days after they got back from their honeymoon but Harry never regretted the extra days and the team won the game back. Harry and Lucius were surprised but happy when on Valentine 's Day Draco proposed to Pansy and they planned on being married that summer. Harry was reminded the couple had mentioned at their wedding that they could have a baby soon too and make Lucius' grandchild and child go to school together.

Though it had taken some time Harry's dad and Remus had announced their pregnancy in May, Severus having conceived in mid April making the baby due in January. Harry was so excited for the couple and smiled when he pictured when he hopefully got pregnant and the babies growing up together.

The day before Draco and Pansy were to be married in July, Harry's dads were having an ultrasound and Harry was so honoured to be there. "I can't wait to see."

Severus smiled from his place on the table. "Not too disappointed you won't have the Prince title to pass on to your kids."

Smirking Harry reminded his stepfather that he had more then enough, Malfoy going to Draco but Harry had Potter and Black to carry on with. As the test started both Remus and Severus were on bated breath though they had tears in their eyes. Though they had passed the three month mark and had no problems, they had always still been concerned due to the hex damage Severus had, that he would miscarry. He had been limiting his own potions work and had a stasis on his belly, but there were always chances there too. He was relieved to know though that the baby was healthy and strong.

Remus asked for his husband seemed speechless for the first time he could remember. "Boy or girl?"

The healer smiled. "It seems the two of you are expecting your second son."

The man had of course been told Harry was their son and Severus agreed, this baby would be their second son for Harry was his husband's son and not simply because of the adoption papers, Remus had considered him a son long before then. Though Harry made a joke he was happy it was a brother for he could not imagine Severus trying to play dolls and pick out pink dresses for a little girl, but Severus surprised his stepson by admitting if he and Remus were blessed down the road with a second pregnancy they would hope for a little girl next time around.

Harry looked at his husband as they returned to London after a celebratory lunch. "And what would you like my amazing husband, another son or daughter?"

Lucius knew Harry had his heart on his own firs born son. "I would be happy either way but I admit I always wanted a bit of pink in my life."

Smiling Harry could not deny that he could see his husband holding a little girl and he could jus imagine how spoiled that little girl would be. But he not only wanted a son but he liked he idea of a son of his and his brother going to school together. He and Lucius had now been trying for a month as the season had ended but they had not had any lucky yet but Harry reminded himself like with his dads it could take time.

The bachelor party for Draco was that evening and his husband had some last minute wedding plans to see too but Harry decided to do some shopping for his little brother for there would be a baby shower coming up for him in the near future.

Harry unfortunately ran into Ron when he was in the book store picking out a baby book. "I never thought to see you in a book store other then for school books."

Ron sneered at him. "Like I owe you an explanation but my boss has paid for me to take the equivalent exams at the ministry. But what is this, already knocked up?"

Harry had heard that Ron had actually kept the job for the apothecary and he wondered if Ron actually liked being with the man. There were rumours there was not even the pretence any more and he was sharing a bed permanently with the old man and wondered if the money for the exams had just been one thank you for it. Harry had never thought his former best friend would slip that far.

Harry went towards the counter. "Actually I am going to be a big brother in January, but my husband and I have been trying ourselves now for a baby."

Ron followed him to the counter. "I pity the students who attend Hogwarts with he spawn of you and Remus with your Death Eater husbands."

Turning towards Ron when he was done paying he felt like punching or hexing him for he had enough of the talk but Harry didn't. He would not stoop to the level of his former friend, he knew that was exactly what Ron wanted to happen. He wanted Harry to prove that he was no better then he was. Harry was reminded he had a husband, a family and he wedding of his stepson the next day. His life was happy and he had no plans of allowing Ron to ruin that for him.

He headed for the door and called over his shoulder. "I have a bachelor party to go to. I am sure your old man is waiting to rut in you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding of Draco and Pansy had been a beautiful wedding at Malfoy manor, a bit more of a society wedding then Draco may have wanted. Pansy had older brothers but she was her dad's only little girl and he had wanted the perfect wedding for them. But no matter the guest list there was no denying how happy the couple was and when they headed off on their honeymoon for Bora Bora that their dreams had come true. Draco had laughingly told his stepfather Harry needed to get a move on or he and Pansy would beat him to the baby making for they would be trying from now on. Draco was looking forward to a little sister or brother.

The news did not come in time but at the end of August Harry had received a late birthday gift for him and his husband when he found out he was pregnant. It was a late birthday gift for he found out the baby was conceived on his birthday, the gift which had been at he top of his list. The baby would be due at the end of April or start of May and boy or girl they would attend school with Harry's new little brother.

It was his turn at Halloween to be he one on the ultrasound table to see the baby and find out the gender. Harry and Lucius had both said they would be happy as long as the baby was healthy so they were both delighted when they found out what they were having. The baby shower for his dads was that day so they knew his dads would be waiting to find out.

Severus looked at him when they came into the room of requirements where the shower was being held. "You owe me a very special gift for putting me through this."

Remus gently elbowed his husband. "You knew this shower was coming besides Draco and Pansy already gave you a special gift."

Draco and Pansy had decided to make it a three way and had announced their own pregnancy, Pansy only two weeks along so her baby would be due mid July, and with their timing might be due on their anniversary. Though Harry and his husband had decided not to tell everyone what they were expecting, they had agreed to tell his dad and Severus as a gift, well with the platinum rattle and baby book they already got the couple, as a gift.

Severus was beaming when he heard and Remus kissed his son on the head. "I know how excited the two of you are. I can only imagine when they all start school."


	30. the epilogue

Harry's family and friends as well as Draco and a heavily pregnant with their first son Pansy were in the waiting room. To the surprise of no one Pansy was bringing more blue into the family as it seemed Malfoy firsts were always sons. Those gathered except for Harry's dads were trying to guess what they were having for even Draco had not been told. A few people thought it would be a boy for it seemed the year for boys with Harry's new baby brother and Draco's son on the way but others thought they were due for some pink in their lives. As much as Draco thought it would be cute for the three little boys to be friends, he hoped it was a sister for he knew his dad had his heart set on one for his mum had refused a second child and he had no doubt his dad would dote on her endlessly as his father in law did on Pansy as his only daughter. He thought his son and cousin could come in handy if it was a sister and keep all of the boys away from her.

Severus and Remus just smiled as they listened to the others, refusing to be swayed from not telling, reminding them the baby was here and they would soon know. I seemed Harry's little brother had decided since his new niece or nephew was nursing he should get fed as well. Just over three months old, little baby Jack Lucien was not only the light of his dads' lives but his big brother who helped name him.

Just as Remus was done burping his younger son they were ushered into the room and everyone scrambled to see the color of blanket. Though there were many who were hoping for a trio of boys, everyone was delighted to see a bit of pink. There were two Weasley grandchildren on the way, and so far one, Percy's, was a boy. Harry hoped Fred and Alicia would have a girl, only two months along for under he new school rules if they were born by New Years, they'd go to school.

Draco looked down at his new little sister who Harry proudly handed off. "She is so tiny and beautiful."

Lucius smiled. "I am sure she is going to need her nephew and her Uncle to keep the boys away from her at school. She is not allowed to date till she is twenty."

As the baby made her rounds Percy reminded them that Penny would have a son in September so it was a third boy to keep the boys away, and Remus heard his son groan and reminded him Alicia was still a hope for pink. Harry smiled and admitted he liked the thought of them all going to school together, and could not deny he too was enamoured with how small and beautiful his little princess was. She was a mix of her daddies and was a shocker for she was a Malfoy without blond hair, having instead inherited Harry's black locks but other then his green eyes as well, she was Draco and Lucius in all of her features.

Lucius smiled when they commented on her hair color and admitted he got his own blond hair from his mother, his dad had been dark, and Draco was blond for both his dad and Narcissa had the same pale blond hair.

Draco was touched when he was asked like Fred to be a godfather to the baby. "Are you sure? I mean I am already her big brother."

Harry nodded. "We wanted our witnesses from the wedding for our son. Besides you were practically a brother to me like Fred, before you were my stepson."

There had been no comment other then to accept, from Fred for he was gloating to the rest of the family. They had been joking he better pick one red head for a godparent o the baby. It was traditional for brothers or sisters of the first born to be named godparents. Harry considered the Weasleys his brothers so Fred had been his obvious choice. The baby was Lucius' second and the closes thing he had to a bother was Severus but he chose his son. Draco may have already been brother but Severus had two roles, step grandpa to the baby and he already was Draco's.

Remus finally asked the obvious looming question. "And what name have you chosen for our beautiful granddaughter here?"

Lucius did the honours with his long awaited daughter. "We have finally decided on the name Cassie Fausta Malfoy."

They had wanted a link to her big brother Draco and Cassie they had chosen as a shortened version of both the names Cassiopeia and Cassandra, the first of which was a constellation and the second was a Trojan princess and prophet, covering both Black traditions. Fausta meant fortunate and was chosen because of how the two dads had come together, but was also a name from Roman imperial history for Lucius as well as the two grandfathers.

Severus kissed his granddaughter on the head and handed her back to Harry. "I would leave out a certain part when you explain to Cassie her middle name."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eleven years later Harry and Lucius could not believe they were standing on the platform watching their little girl head off for school. Luckily she had gained a female cousin to go with her, Fred and Alicia welcoming a daughter in November but she still had her Uncle, her nephew and cousin to keep an eye on her. Cassie still held the honour of the only female Malfoy, well born one as Pansy was a Malfoy, for Harry and Lucius had welcomed a son after Cassie, Marcus who was eight. Draco and Pansy had two children but both were sons, their eldest son Joshua Draco was on the train with Cassie and their younger Ash was nine.

Harry smiled when he spotted his dads coming their way and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Excited about starting school like Cassie I bet."

Jack nodded. "I can't wait to try out for the quidditch team, I am going to be the second first year to make a tem this century."

Severus groaned but good naturedly, his stepson and godson having turned both Jack and Cassie into little flying machines, though Cassie could easily out fly her Uncle any day of the week. Harry tended to think Cassie would be a little seeker like him where Jack would make a better keeper. He kissed his little sister on the head, his dads having finally after a few years of trying after Jack, been blessed by their little girl Lily who they named for a woman who was both of their best friends in school as well as Harry's mum, Lily had just turned six a few days before.

Cassie came bounding off the train to hug her grandpas and say goodbye. "Come on Jack, we have a compartment, hurry up."

Lucius looked at Jack. "You boys remember to keep all the boys away from Cassie, she is not allowed to date until she is twenty."

Pouting Cassie put her hands on her hips but Harry whispered to her that Daddy was not at school, besides she was better at the pranks Uncle Fred had taught her, then any of the boys and they were scared of her, she would have no problem keeping them in line. Cassie kissed him on the cheek and promising to send an owl and tell them which house she was in, headed for the train. Harry assumed he would likely get two for his dads were sure to tell him as well. Jack lived at school all his life but his dads brought him so he could have the train experience like other first years.

Lucius put an arm around his husband as the train pulled away. "I know I have a nearly nine year old left to send, but with a grandson on board, I feel old."

Author note: Jack Lucien Snape: Named to honour the loved ones of both dads. Jack (English) is a variation of John traditionally and means god is gracious. Though they could have chosen John, Jack is some what less commonly a nickname for James so Remus was able to honour his dad as well as his best friend. Lucien (French) is a variation of Lucius, to honour Severus' brother. The couple's daughter was named Lily as both Remus and Severus considered her to be a sister

Cassie Fausta Malfoy: Cassie (Greek) means he who entangles men, which is funny since Lucius is worried about his only daughter dating before she is twenty. It is a nickname for both Cassandra and Cassiopeia, a link to Draco for one is a constellation (mother of Andromeda) and the other was a Trojan princess. There is also a flower with the name so there is a link to Lily as well. Fausta (Latin) means fortunate and though an obvious link to Lucius and grandpas, it was chosen because of the bet which had brought Lucius and Harry together, something Severus warned them they might no want to share with Cassie when she grows up. Their son Jason was named for Jason and the Argonauts, a link like Cassie, to Draco.

Joshua Draco: Joshua (Hebrew) means god is salvation but is also a type of tree, a link to grandmother as well as Pansy whose names come from flowers, his little brother Ash is also a kind of tree. Draco (Latin) Dragon is a constellation and named for Dad

*So though there were other kids mentioned I decided to explain the three babies they were expecting last chapter

So I will be starting a new story soon I hope but I have a bit of writers block, so if there is a pairing or idea you would love to see I will consider it.


End file.
